If I Were Your Fallen Angel
by Simplicit1
Summary: Spike/Faye. Set 6 months after the ending of Cowboy Bebop. New readers welcome!
1. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel **

_Disclaimer:__ I don't anything related to Cowboy Bebop, except this story. Within the story, there will be some parts that are borrowed from the actual show, as well as a scene from the movie The Mexican. _

_Author's Note: __This is only the prologue of the whole story. Through out this story, the theme of the story will be 'How Did I Fall In Love With You'. This is where everything starts.... _

**-Only the Beginning-  
**_**How Did I Fall In Love With You? **_

_  
_Remember when, we never needed each other,  
Not best of friends, like sister and brother,  
We understood we'd never be alone,

Now those days are gone, now I want you so much,  
the night is long, and I need your touch,  
Don't know what to say,  
Never meant to feel this way,  
Don't wanna be, alone tonight...

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time,  
What did I say, What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice, and I start to tremble,  
Brings back the child, that I resemble,  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends,  
Don't wanna be alone tonight...

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time,  
What did I say, What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I wanna say these words,  
And it has to be tonight,  
Just need you to know...

I don't wanna live this life,  
I don't wanna say good-bye,  
With you, I wanna spend,  
The rest of my Life...

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time,  
Everything's change, we never knew,  
How did I fall in love with you?


	2. Pure In Thoughts : Meet Him

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
**  
_"As pure in thought as Angels were, to know her was to love her."****_  
  


His eyes fluttered open slightly, as massive rays of light from atop the ceiling beamed against his own will. He took in a deep breath, as he heard wandering voices around him, but just couldn't make out exactly as to what the people had been talking about. Spike Spiegel, he heard a ladies voice uttered, as his eyes shut tightly.  
He felt hands clasping onto him, doing what they would have done, doing what they pleased. He didn't bother to budge, instead he laid there, for he could have cared less and was to weak to even move an inch. Spike hesitated, as he recognized a familiar voice, a man's voice. Who was it? He wondered, as his eye brows tensed before he seemingly drifted off yet again.  
  
  
  
_ 6 Months Aftermath... _   
  
"AHH!!!!" the purple haired woman yelled out, as she jumped onto the table, causing much of a distraction. Her voice boomed loudly over the orchestrated music in the background, before everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her odd posture. Faye Valentine's emerald eyes tightened, as she stared at the dealer, her hands gripping roughly onto the collar of his shirt. The round plumped man gazed up at her astound, as sweat began to form at the side of his face.  
"You cheated me! You BASTARD!" the angered woman shouted out, as she hovered over the poker table, for she couldn't care less what anyone thought of her. "I want my money back, or I'll blow your head off!" The fat man struggled to be freed, as his eyes wandered around the darkened room.  
"Um....ummm," he stuttered, as he tried to pry himself free. Faye closed her eyes, trying to stay calm, as she let him go suddenly, startling. She smiled, pleasantly, as she arose atop the table. Many young men staring up at her skimpy yellow outfit that she always seem to wore. She opened her eyes, abruptly, as she jumped off of the table.  
"I'm fine," she stated, walking over towards the bar as though nothing had happened. Everyone stared at her in shock, as their mouths open wide, in confusion. Faye strode over highly, as she took a seat, a smile upon her, as she brushed away strands of purple hair away from her face. She quickly spun around, as her elbows leaned up against the table behind her.  
The whole area was occupied, as it stood in nearly darkness except for the translucent lights hung over the ceiling for decorations. She took in a deep breath, as she nearly forgot where she was. 6 Months, Faye thought, her emerald eyes falling to the tiled floor. 6 months, and still I haven't done anything. She had tried so hard to forget, but it was no use.  
She recalled everything that happened, _he_ left her there. Left her screaming in tears as she shot continuos bullets out of the gun, as if it could bring him back. Spike Spiegel, Faye thought, a smile crept ghostly upon her face. That name never escaped her mind. So he didn't care, big deal, she thought. He left because he wanted to....he left because of...Julia.  
Faye's eyes widened in surprise, as a row of gun shots rang out loudly. She was just about ready to scream out loud, when suddenly a hand clasped over her lips, muffling her cries. What the hell was going on??? she thought, as she tried to struggle free. Was she going to die right there? The strong hand let go, as her eyes stayed shut.  
"I'm too damn young to die!" Faye shouted out, not expecting sound to escape her. Her eyes opened suddenly, as she turned back to her attacker. A man kneeled beside her, his blue eyes gazing into her own. He was dressed like a mobster, a heavy trench coat. His dark auburn hair slicked back, as long bangs fell over his eyes slightly.  
She didn't realize it, but her mouth laid open as she studied the man's features. He just sat there, gazing back at her, without breaking the silence.  
After a long while, he replied, "Are you all right?" Faye's eyes gaped at him, oddly, as she nodded her head, a bit confused as to exactly what was going on. She came back into reality, as the sound of his clip snapped back onto the gun he held onto.  
"Gotta get outta here," he uttered, his eyes fixed before him, "And fast."  
"You didn't even tell me what the hell's goin' on!" Faye yelled out, more demanding. She didn't care if she knew him or not, but her life was at risk, and he'd be the first that she held responsible.  
"Maximus Lordwell," the young man uttered, "1.5 million bounty." Faye's mouth dropped open in surprise, as she realized how much money that was. And how much she needed it. Without another thought, she suddenly grabbed the man's gun, and began blasting it with all her might, without even a slight thought.   
"What the hell are you doin'?!?!" the auburn haired man uttered, as he grabbed her by the arm, trying to pull her down. Faye's eyes widened, as she heard a sound of a single bullet shot into someone, that she thought was her own. A tall man fell to the ground, with a loud thud. His body hovered before her, as his piercing gaze stuck on the young woman before him, as though she were the murderer.  
She stood there, her heart pouncing in her chest, as her slim fingers came across her blood covered face. The auburn haired man stepped up beside her, as he gazed downward at the disgusting sight before him. He had been shot once in the head, but the blood just wouldn't stop flowing endlessly onto the red floor. His blue eyes gazed around, everyone had evacuated, except the two of them and some dead victims.  
"It wasn't planned...," he thought aloud, as he noticed a figure looming near the entranceway. His eyes tightened, as he turned the direction, an odd smile crept upon his handsome face. He turned to Faye, who stood there, lifelessly in shock.  
"I didn't....," her voice was a mer whisper, "I didn't do it. Oh, GAWD, I'm losing it...." She quickly turned around, expecting the man to be there beside her, which he wasn't. Faye's eyes wandered the room, curiously, as she quickly stumbled over the bodies and headed towards the exit. She felt a chill run down her spine, as she stared down at herself briefly.  
Faye's emerald eyes scurried about, as she entered the darkened streets, what which seemed more of an alley way. She let out a breath, as the smell of burnt out cigarette armed the air. She reached down to where her gun had previously been, but was not there to her surprise.  
"The hell?" Faye uttered, practically annoyed. Her body froze, as she heard the snap of a gun being pressed against her head. Her eyes closed tightly, as though at the same time wishing her attacker away.  
"Shouldn't be out here," the man's voice uttered. She recognized it, as her eyes flashed open. There he was, the same man from before. What the hell was he thinking?  
"You," Faye uttered, her voice cold, "Are you....goin' to kill me?"  
He smiled, letting out a retorted laughter, "No point of that." He quickly pulled his gun away, and began snapping the clips. Faye turned to him, her eyes piercing into his, which avoided her.  
"What about the bounty?" she questioned, not exactly thinking. Something she tend to do, "Maximus is dead."  
The blue eyed man turned to her, amusement filling his eyes. He smiled, "He's standing before you." Her eyes flickered, a bit startled.  
"You're...," Faye pointed, not knowing what to say. She would have shot him right then and there, if she was accompanied by her gun.  
"Alonia," he uttered, briefly, putting his gun away, "Maximus is just a known name." Faye rolled her eyes, as her hands fell upon her hips, returning her posture.  
"What do you want with me, anyways?" she asked, annoyed, as she flicked a couple of purple locks away from her eyes. He smiled, slightly, as his gaze fell upon the long alleyway.  
"A friend wanted to see you," he uttered, a quick reply. One side of her eye brow lifted, as she gazed up at him, confused. "That's all I gotta tell you." With that, Alonia quickly turned the opposite direction, heading back into the city, leaving Faye standing there, thinking.  
She called out to him, "What the hell are you rambling about???" He didn't bother to turn back and reply. Instead, he continued walking, one hand in his coat pocket, the other he waved back at her. Faye remained with a disgusted look upon her face, as she turned around, letting out a frightened gasp, as a figure stood before her.  
_ Spike....  
  
****_  
  
NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK??? REVIEW PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS. THANKS SO MUCH! SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR ISN'T IT WORTH IT? HUMMM...  



	3. Pure In Thoughts : Deal

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
  
  
**

Her eyes gazed upon him, half angered, and partially afraid. Faye wasn't losing it, she then realized. His eyes that pierced into hers, from where he stood told her that. She remembered those eyes, and how she longed for herself to be seen in them. Which never came possible. Her hands fell to her side, numbly, as she searched for words to say, but nothing came out. Even if it had, it wouldn't have been anything nice.  
"Glad to see you, too, Faye," Spike uttered, sarcastically, his voice nearly a whisper. He appeared so different to her eyes, as she studied his features. He wore a long trench coat over his usual attires, his dark greenish hair still resembling how it would have been the past 6 months. Those months, that she had tried so hard to forget, but it tormented her instead.  
Her emerald eyes glanced away, confusion falling over her. Faye turned to him, as he stood in the darkness of the alleyway, not a slight word. What had he wanted her to say, anyway? Did he want her to accept things just the way they were? How he simply appeared before her, like some person that never died? She couldn't make out what she was feeling, but the words conquered her. Why couldn't she have said it all out, just like that?  
Faye stayed quiet, as she noticed Spike taking short steps towards her. Her eyes fell upon his, as silence swept over the two.   
And she spoke, "I thought you were dead...." He paused, as his eyes scurried about.  
"So its wrong of me to come back like that," he replied, reluctantly, "I would've expected Jet to tell you...." Faye's hands pressed on her forehead, as she began to stop the thoughts that spun around in her mind.  
"Well, you know what," she began, her eyes burning with pain, "He didn't tell me jack shit!" Faye paused, as she turned the other direction, hiding tears that were bound to come. She knew she hadn't been able to hold anything back, and she was becoming hysterical.  
"...I haven't been around," she uttered, her voice fragile, "I left ever since then...." A memory flashed into her mind, as her emerald eyes shut. As though, it would help bury it all away. Faye turned to him, her eyes questioning, "And what's your story?"  
"Just give me some time," he replied, "everything happened too soon." His voice was so calm that it angered her.  
"What the hell do you want with me anyways, huh??" Faye yelled out, her voice cold like the air that swept around her. "...Right when I finally get over the fact that you died on me, you just step back into my life, like you were always there."  
"You wouldn't know how it was," Spike remarked, "What the fuck was goin' through my mind, when I found out I wasn't dead that night....why it had to be me that was alive, and not someone else." Faye hesitated, as she let the word seep in. She knew well whom he was referring to, and it hurt her, that Spike cared so much about a woman he claimed to love, and not his _friends_.  
The young woman took in a deep breath, her eyes weary, as she glanced away, "Reason."  
Spike lit a cigarette, as he brought it to his lips, and blew out a puff of smoke, "They need you back at the Bebop." Faye rolled her eyes, resuming her natural posture. Why did he always do that? Even after he _came_ back from the dead, he was still the same towards her. Never wanting to admit, that he needed her himself, for whatever reason it may be. Faye knew well, it would never be out of love.  
She sighed, "Do you need me or my ship?" she questioned, sarcastically. Spike shook his head, as he took another drag. It made Faye question herself, why he wasn't dead after all those cigarettes.   
"Bounty: 100 million woolongs," he replied, simply. Spike smiled, slightly, "It could get you out of those skimpy street clothes."  
  
  
  
Ed sat in front of the monitor, as she slowly began to float up midair. Her eyes scurried about, wondering who exactly was messing with the gravitational device again. It was the fifth time that week. Jet slowly came in, as he tried to maintain balance, which wasn't so bad, once you came accustom to it.  
"Ed, did you do that again?" he questioned, his voice demanding, and annoyed.   
Her eyes closed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, in dismay, "Ed didn't do anything. Ed sit and watch radar, for Faye-Faye and Spike-Person come back." Jet's eyes filled with anger, as he held onto the doorway, and turned the opposite direction.  
"ALONIA!" he yelled out, furied, "Turn the damn gravity machine----" Before he had a chance to finish, he fell hard on his back with a loud THUD. Ed let a a scream of excitement, as she plopped onto the pilot seat, with a grin, that tightened her yellow eyes together. Ein took a deep breath, as he returned to his deep slumber, seeming to mumble something about loud humans and big ones.  
"Back---on...," Jet mumbled as he finished the sentence he had just started on. Alonia ran in, greeting him wit a wide lopsided smile, as he hovered by the doorway.  
"Hey, old man, that suits you," he replied, letting out a laughter that was cut short, as the sounds of screeching rang out outside the ship, along with a loud crash. Jet and Alonia exchanged glances, as the hyperactive Ed turned around, beet red. Jet quickly ran out towards the garage of the ship, leaving Alonia to ponder at reasons what the hell was wrong with that odd little girl. It kinda scared him....  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Spike's voice shot out, as he leaned over the edge of his Swordfish, his coat off. His different shades of brown eyes, glared up at the woman beside him. Who's eyes were closed, although it told that she was quite pleased with her doings.  
Faye let out a long sigh, of despair, as she soon noticed Jet and Alonia stood near the entranceway of the ship, astounded. She quickly snapped back into reality, when she recognized the young man's face.  
Her finger shot out at him, as she pointed, menacingly, "YOU!" Alonia's eyes squinted, as he returned a startled look on his face. Faye was definitely going to start with him and he knew well not to push her buttons, by the way her eyes glared right through him.  
She quickly turned to Spike, who was already beginning to be frustrated, "Who the hell is he?" Jet slowly walked over beside them, a smile upon his face, as he was about ready to burst out in laughter.  
"Alonia," he replied, to Faye, "Sure you met him."  
Faye rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, I met him," she remarked, sarcastically, her hands placed upon her hips. "But aren't you a bounty head?"  
He let out a laugh, as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, if you put it that way."  
"He's a part of the Bebop crew, so get use to it," Spike's voice sounded out. Faye made a disgusted face, as she turned towards the opposite direction. Spike quickly stood up, as he got his foot in place, just about ready to kick it. When Jet came up in front of him, his eyes slightly closed.  
"Don't!" he stated, "It'll take years to find the right parts, after you kicked them off."  
Faye let out a humorous laughter, as she replied simply, walking in the doorway of the ship's garage, "Let him, that's how he fixes things anyway."  
  
  
  
She quickly peered over the table, as her eyes fixed upon the screen of the small television set. Faye glanced over her shoulder, as she noticed Jet and Spike in the kitchen. Jet, as usual making his _great_ food. The thought made her quiver. Spike was drinking out of a milk carton, as she heard the bigger man complaining to him about spoiling milk.   
Faye shook her head, her butt in the air, as she messed with the antenna, hoping somehow it would help. Ed came up beside her, her orange hair causing her attention. Faye glanced upward, with a broad smile.  
"Faye-Faye can't fix things," the young girl uttered, "but Faye-Faye fix better that fluffy hair person." The sudden statement caused Faye to let out a high laughter, as she nearly collapsed face first on the floor.  
"Don't laugh too hard, your ass might make more of an appearance," Spike uttered, as he stood behind the yellow couch. Faye quickly sat up, making sure her behind was fully underneath her.  
"You shouldn't have been such a pervert and you wouldn't know," she replied, simply. Spike quickly dug his fork into the left over salad, as he pranced around in his boxers and a white T-shirt.  
He continued, "Kinda hard, when it's right there in my face, Faye." His eyes glanced at her from the side, as he noticed she moved over towards the couch, now facing him.  
"You wanna know what else is in your face?" she questioned, before immediately pressing the plate of salad and dressing up against him. Spike held onto the fork, as the bowl slipped onto the floor, his face covered in white dressing.  
"Jerk," Faye muttered, as she sat back down, her arms crossed her chest, as she resumed the TV. Alonia slowly strode passed them, as he headed towards the kitchen.  
He simply patted his friend lightly on the shoulder, as he replied, "That color looks good on you." Ed quickly plopped in front of Spike, as she handed him a damp pink cloth and he used it willingly.  
"It looks a lot better than the crap you put on your face every night," he muttered to the young woman, tossing everything in the sink. Faye rolled her eyes, partially annoyed. But she missed those days he said such things to her, and they all came back to her so quickly.  
"What's the deal on the bounties?" Alonia interrupted, as he brought a magazine to his face, standing beside a smiling Jet. He glanced over at the man oddly, but resumed his page.  
"The big one," Spike replied, leaning over the couch, "Got the cat in the bag."  
"We need the privilege of a girl of course," Alonia uttered, cockily grinning behind the bread he ate.  
Faye quickly sat up, Ed glancing at her oddly surprised, "That's what you guys wanted me back for??? Why don't you go to bed with those men yourself?!?" Spike flashed his friend a smile.  
"We didn't ask you to sleep with anybody, Faye," he uttered, "but if you suggest.."  
Alonia raised a free hand up in mid-air, sarcastically, "Hey! Me first!"   
She quickly stood up, her arms crossed, "Oh, Shut up!"  
Spike shrugged, "You knew there was a bounty, and you came on your own will. So quit complainin'."  
"I'm not complaining, fro boy," she remarked, "and if I do anything beyond my will, all the money's mine. No benefits."  
"Whaddaya know," Jet replied, with a wide grin, "The food's ready! Who's up for grabs?" Faye's emerald eyes widened, as she exchanged glances with Spike and Ed.   
Spike quickly stretched out his arms, as he pretended to yawn, "Oh, man. Look at the time, I'm gettin' hella sleepy. Well, I'm down for tonight."  
"I'm with you!" Faye replied, loudly, as she stood up, glancing over to Jet, who had a look of confusion, as he held a wide wooden spoon in one hand and was dressed in a white cooking apron. What a get up, Faye thought, nearly laughing, but she held back. Ed stood up, as she grinned happily.  
"Radar tune-up!" she exclaimed, as she ran out after the two. Alonia stood beside Jet, a bit confused, as he glanced over to him.  
"What's their problem?" he muttered, as he was about to consume the food placed out in front of him.  
  
  


**  
NOTE: hehe..yea well. I hope that wasn't too much on the bad side. I tried to lift everyone's attitude for the drama parts. ^-^ Was that bad? I'll get started on the real connections between Faye and Spike most like in the next chapter to come. Look for it and be kind and review thank you!**


	4. One Day It'll All Make Sense...

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"So it's a bounty hunter's job to chase a woman's ass instead of a bounty?"**  
  
**

She appeared to have a disgusted look upon her face, as she sat in the tub, staring downward at her reflection in the ripples of water. Faye closed her eyes, as she rested her head back, thinking deeply. _One day it'll all make sense_, she thought. It was as though, a word whispered into her ears, sending a sudden chill down her spine. Faye's emerald eyes widened in surprise, as she tried to recall who's words that was.  
She shook her head, sliding a hand through her wet hair, that dripped with water, as it fell into the cold water. Her eyes glared to the doorway, annoyed, as she wondered who had taken a shower before herself. That person should be the one to blame for reasons there were not a bit of hot water. Faye nearly jumped, as a loud pounding sounded at the door.  
"Have you taken a liking to the bathroom, or what?" Spike's voice questioned, loudly over the sound of Ed's laughter.   
She rolled her eyes, she was just ready to give him a fight, after that long while. "Perhaps I have, you should've known that before you let me in before you took _your_ shower."  
Spike leaned his arm against the rim of the bathroom door, as he took in a deep breath, "Just make sure it ain't dirty, before I step in." Faye quickly stood up, as she wrapped a towel around her slim body, and stepped out of the tub. The door immediately swung open, something Spike would have expected for he still stood there, with a smirk upon his face.  
Her face hovered inches from his.  
"Once is enough," the tall man muttered. Faye rolled her eyes, pressing her hand near where his was.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she uttered, annoyed, as she quickly pushed through and walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Jet quickly glanced up at the two bickering as Spike followed. He shook his head in dismay as he resumed to his bonsai.  
"I swear, shrew women and bathrooms," Spike remarked, "But I never met any tomboy as bad as you." His eyes gazed at her up and down, as the young lady swung around, to face him, a partial smile upon her rosy red lips.  
"Whadda ya want? You wanna get some? I'd rather be the one that gives some," she uttered, her head cocked to one side. Jet's eyes fell back onto the two, but as usual he turned away, as he sat on the yellow couch.  
"Should've seen that coming," the bald man uttered, with a grim expression.  
A smile fell upon Spike's face, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So it's a bounty hunter's job to chase a woman's ass instead of a bounty?"  
"Don't be so mistakable," Faye snapped, as she pushed her way passed him, roughly.  
Spike slowly walked over to the kitchen, as he glanced into the fridge, "Oh, yeah....I want you Faye." He let out a retorted laughter, as he began to make sudden noises. She rolled her eyes, as she walked down the hall towards her own room. He slowly glanced over with a bit of a smirk.  
"Can't she be a little more elegant?!" he remarked, shaking his head, as he plopped down beside Jet. His shade of eyes glanced over to where Faye's room was, "Hey, Jet. Those three things that I hate..."  
Jet's eyes stayed fixed upon what he was doing as he muttered, "Whatever..."  
Spike stared at him, in dismay, "Rugrats, beasts....and tomboys."  
The bald man's attention disturbingly fell onto his comrade, "Don't give me that! Why do we have all three neatly gathered here!?" Spike scrutinized at the hysterical man, as he swiftly stood up, and walked out of the room, a skeptic look upon his face, without another thought.  
  
  
  
Her hands fell upon her face, as she stared at her disturbing reflection in the vanity mirror. Faye let out a sigh, as she grabbed for the hair tie, that usually stayed a place in her violet locks. She had to admit, she was quite sick of seeing the _same old Faye_, every time a mirror greeted her. Even if she was headed towards a chance, not that much would have occurred either ways.  
She quickly stood up from the small chair, as she walked out of the room, trying to get her mind off of things that disordered her most. She let out a sigh of relief, as she noticed no one was to be found in the living room nor the kitchen. Faye slowly strode over towards the kitchen, when she heard a soft murmuring behind her.   
The young woman quickly swung around, noticing that it was only the ship's annoying critter, Ein. At least, that was what Faye thought. She shook her head, letting out another longing sigh, as she ambled towards the refrigerator, then swung it open. Her emerald eyes hesitatingly glanced over to Ein, who laid on his stomach, growling lightly.  
She stared back at the left over bean sprouts and she pulled them out and shoved each one into he mouth, tauntingly. She let out a laugh, as the mutt's head lifted up, staring at her.  
Faye quickly tossed the last one into her mouth, as she walked over to him, her hands placed upon her hips. She stared down at Ein, with a slight bit of pity, as he growled up at her.   
"Those who don't work don't eat. Go find your own food. Me? I'm okay. Women are grand by birth," she quickly continued walking down the hallway, when she stopped short by some loud murmuring in the garage. Faye slowly peered over, as she noticed Alonia, struggling under her RedTail. She quickly walked in, staring at him lost and confused.  
"What do you think you're doin'??" Faye questioned, a bit curious. He slowly sat up, as his face covered with oil leaks, and dust.  
"Fixing it, duh," he replied, shaking his head in dismay, "Jet was still complainin' about you taking the craft and screwing everything up all the time." He quickly went back to work, as he left Faye pondering on about what he just said. Her thoughts were quickly cut short, as Spike came in, a cigarette dangling off the edge of his lips.  
"Grudges over lost food," he uttered, "Now that's not a pretty sight." Faye shook her head, annoyed, as her eyes turned to him and so did her body.  
"Let me guess," she replied, "That stupid dog talked. Oh, what did he tell you this time?" she finished sarcastically.  
Spike removed the smoke from his lips, as he held it between his fingers, "Too obvious, when the last of the bean sprouts are missing."  
"And so, it's my fault that you can't afford any food around here," the young woman retorted, rolling her eyes. She glanced over behind Spike, as she noticed Jet walking in, holding what seemed to be her bag.  
"You guys went diggin' it my belongings again?" she muttered, not a bit surprised. Her slender arms crossed her chest, as she scratched the back of her head. One side of Spike's eye brow went up, as he gazed at her, leaning against the brim of the door. He slowly dug into his jacket, as he brought out a stack of money and tossed it onto the deck of the floor.  
"Explain that," he uttered, waiting.  
Faye rolled her eyes, as she replied, reluctantly, "So, I had some bounties, here and there. If you really believe that I would steal anything that you hid in Ed's compartment, I-----" She quickly closed her mouth, finally realizing that she admitted to the past times when she had stolen from them. "Well, you could have at least used that money to buy some food, couldn't you?"  
Alonia sighed, as he stood up, dusting himself off, "Quit changing the subject." With that, he quickly exited, mumbling something about a hot shower, if there was any hot water left.  
"I wouldn't stoop as low as to stealing your things," the violet haired woman replied, "As they say, 'money makes the world go round,' and it just so happens, that _my_ money makes _my_ world go round."  
Spike smirked, as he took another drag, "They also say 'thieves have no compassion.' I never trust anything thieves say."  
Faye stared at him, angered, as she quickly pushed passed him, and glanced over at Jet, who stared glumly at her, his arms crossed over his broad chest. She quickly stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing her bag, as she remarked, "I don't like this. I'm not one for delicate operations like this!" She immediately started out the door, when a pair of hand cuffs fell onto her right hand. Faye quickly looked up, startled, greeted by a smile upon Spike's face.  
"Women can't be trusted."  
  
  
  
"I can't even take a piss with this thing on!" she yelled out loudly, her legs crossed as she resumed her position on the yellow couch in front of the dim television set. Faye laid her head back, a longing sigh of despair escaping her lips. She noticed an upside down view of Ed, as she quickly brought her head back up.  
The young energetic girl bounced up and down, as she plopped beside the hopeless Faye. "Faye-Faye feeling okay?"  
"At least it's you and not that dog...," she uttered, beneath her breath. A smile fell upon Ed, as she stared awkwardly at the young woman beside her. "Where's that 'thing with the hair' at?" Faye questioned, staring down at her cuffed hands that laid solemnly on her lap.  
"Couldn't have you out runnin' us, again," Spike's voice replied, as though answering her thoughts. She glared up at him, as he leaned over the side of the couch. Oh, how she would have loved to bury his face in a pile of dog maneuver, or better yet, have it meet her foot. Ed smiled, happily as she jumped up and ran down to her room, Ein who slept by the hallway following close behind.  
Spike slowly plopped down beside her, slouching back, as one hand rested behind the back of the couch. He quickly grabbed the remote, as he flipped onto the Big Shot. Faye stared at him, a disgusted look upon her face, as she reached up to scratch a part of her face that bothered her.  
"We start out on the bounty tomorrow night," Spike's voice uttered, causing her to turn to him. She pondered so much, but laid back to resume to question.  
"Thought you wanted me out of your way," Faye muttered, a pouting in her voice. "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me that I'm the only one who can help you and if it weren't for that, you wouldn't have even bothered wit me."  
Spike didn't even glance at her, when he replied, "Glad you're catchin' on." Faye quickly stood up, as she stared down at the man, annoyed.  
"Well, you could decide on doin' this bounty yourselves," she replied, simply, "Cause I'll always get to that bounty first."  
"Just don't screw up, Faye," his eyes fixed upon the screen, "its better to screw it up and die, than have the whole crew die with you, tryin' to save your ass."  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"....That you're nothin' without the Bebop," Spike uttered, as though he didn't take one minute to think of what he had just said. She gazed downward at him, her emerald eyes trailing away, slightly. She shuddered, as a voice whispered in the back of her head, the same voice from before. _One_ _day it'll all make sense....  
  
  
  
_

**NOTE: Quite long? Quite boring? I'm sorry if I bored you, but I had to add something to my story. Well, I really hope you liked it and will continue on reading it as it comes to a finish. And Thanks for your reviews! ^ - ^**


	5. All Apart of My Dream

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"You tell me you're still dreaming....is this all apart of that dream?"**  
  
**

Faye breathed heavily as she punched hard at the dummy hung high above from the ceiling. She was too sick and tired of it, sick and tired of all the fuss she had to go through each and every single day. It nearly killed her, if the starvation didn't. She gave the dummy another kick, as she felt herself collapse onto it, breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she did.  
Jet slowly walked passed the deck, of the training area where Faye was, as he stopped short, glancing in. The man shook his head, as he headed towards the kitchen, noticing Alonia prompt comfortably on the yellow couch, watching another review of _Big Shot_. He had been on the ship for nearly those past 6 months that Faye was gone. Everyone came to a liking of the young ambitious man somehow, someway.   
Alonia cocked his head towards the kitchen, as he called out to Spike. Who sat on the stool, watching from near the fridge. "Yo," Alonia uttered, "we got through the briefing already, but I think ya need to make sure Miss Valentine over there, gets it down."  
Jet slowly strode over to the refrigerator as he pulled it open, glancing inside. He let out a long sigh, as Spike glanced over to him, with an astound expression. The bald man quickly ignored him, as he pulled out some left overs and popped it into the microwave. Within minutes, the timer went off, and Jet placed the done food onto the counter.  
"Not cookin' today, Jet?" Spike questioned, a bit of taunt in his voice. His eyes widened down at what was set on the plate. He sat up, a weird look on his face, as his hands fell over his growling stomach, "You don't call a meatless beef with bell peppers 'beef with bell peppers'...do you?"  
Jet let out a breath, "Yes you do."  
"No, you don't!" Spike remarked, a confused expression upon his face.  
"You do when you're broke!" the bald man snapped, shaking his head in disapproval. Alonia quickly sat up, that clueless look he always held onto.  
"I think someone's havin' a nervous breakdown on deck," he instructed, as his thumb pointed over his shoulder to where Faye was. Spike let out a breath, as his eyes squinted slightly annoyed. Jet's gaze fell upon him, as he scratched his head that was no less covered with hair.  
"Didn't your grandma teach you to finish what you start?" he uttered.  
Spike's lips formed a thin line, "She was dead before I was born." With that, the tall man quickly arose to his feet, as he strutted over towards the deck, pondering what type of strange position the young woman would resume this time. She's so damn hopeless, Spike thought, as he stopped short at the doorway.  
His eyes gazed at her, her hands wrapped up in white bandage-type cloth, her short tank-top clasping tightly onto her upper torso, and a pair of jean shorts, the shortest she probably ever had. Spike's eyes perked up, she could never carry herself around to be more elegant and that really bugged him. He slowly walked over behind the punching bag, as a smile fell upon his lips.  
Faye swung hard, a hit that would have most likely knock him down. Her emerald eyes widened, surprised that anyone was there. Spike quickly stood up straight, his hands dug into his pant pockets.  
She rolled her eyes, as she stood still, "You love makin' my life a living hell, don't you?"  
He smiled, "Of course. Given the chance, who wouldn't?" Faye ignored his remark, as she gave continuous blows to the lifeless dummy before her. Her eyes were becoming a blur, as she felt her body tense up from all the heat.  
"My point exactly," Faye muttered, behind clenched teeth. Was he really ready to push her buttons, she thought. She wasn't in the mood for it, this time.   
"Great," Spike replied, reluctantly. Oh, how she would have loved to see the expression he had upon his face. She knew Spike too well, he was probably just about ready to laugh at her, taunt her. With that stupid bit of a smile, that smile that made her feel weak in the knees at times. Faye shook her thoughts away, how the hell can I think that? she questioned herself.  
"Get a good job, and they might give you a ring as a call girl," Spike's voice sounded out, a bit of a laugh. Faye quickly swung around, her chest heaving as she stared up at the tall young man that hovered before her, that trademark smile on his face, as she thought.  
"Call this!" Faye shouted out, as she pulled the man into a secure headlock. She could feel his arms around her waist, as though prying her off of him.   
Spike breathed, heavily, as his knees bent, his eyes tried to glance up at her, "The hell are you doing?!?"  
"Call girl, right?" the young woman questioned, annoyed, as she felt her legs lighten above the floor. Alonia slowly walked in, as he stopped at the doorway, with a smile on his face.   
"Now, that's entertainment," he exclaimed, a half-witted Ed approaching beside him. Spike quickly slammed Faye hard on the cushioned floor, breathing heavily, as he held himself up on his palms and knees. Faye panted as she stared at him, his appearance upside down to her.  
"Trust me, that's somethin' I wouldn't do," the green haired man uttered, with a smirk. Faye quickly picked herself up, as she pushed him hard onto the ground, pushing all of her weight onto him. She sat a top of him, as her legs locked at his sides. She was quite strong for a woman as to a tomboy she was, Spike thought.  
He quickly tried to struggle free, as she stared down at him, her palms pressed down at his side. "If you want the RedTail, go ahead and take it!" Faye shouted out, assuming more than she thought. Spike stared up at her, as he didn't bother to struggle.  
"Don't fight it, Faye," he uttered, "Either way, you're gonna go along with bounty. I know you too well."  
She rolled her eyes, sitting upward, her hands on her hips, "Maybe not well enough." Her action caught her off guard, as she felt herself fall hard on her back. Spike sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, as he stared at the woman sprawled on the floor.  
"So," Faye began, "I have to go with the get-up, the whole casino and everything?"  
"Yup," Spike replied, as he stood up, straightening his outfit, "Everything. So it's gonna be hard for you to think about a bounty while gambling, get used to it."  
Alonia let out a laugh, as he gazed down at Ed, "Told you she couldn't last." Ed shook her head, as she smirked at the tall man. Faye's eyes closed for a brief second, as she listened.  
"Glad, you're takin' it in as a woman this time around," Spike uttered, letting out a laugh.  
Faye glared up at him, from her down position, "You're lucky----"  
He cut her short, "I'm not lucky, nor am I nimble."  
"Then what are you?" the young woman snapped.  
Spike's head cocked to one side, as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as he took a quick drag, and blew the smoke out so carefully, so tauntingly.   
"Generous," he replied, simply. With that, he slowly began to head towards the exit, but Faye's foot hung out at that moment, and Spike fell onto his back, with a loud thud. He rubbed the back of his head, as he laid, Faye's foot near his head. He could hear the shrew woman laughing, loudly, which pissed him off even more.  
Ed clapped her hands together, lightly, as she jumped up and down. Her eyes fell onto Alonia, who stared back at her, confused.   
She let out a longing sigh, as she headed back to the engine room. Just soon enough to add a remark, something that resembled Faye to the fullest, "Men are such idiots."  
  
  
  
Faye slowly stepped out of her room, as her eyes glanced around suspiciously. She wondered, if there was a greeter to complain again. She stopped short, glancing around. Faye let out a sigh, as she walked over towards the living room, but noticed that Spike's door hung open, as the man sat solemnly on his bed. Why is he so quiet? Faye thought, as she peered in.  
He sat still, his hands fiddling around with what seemed to be his gun and a few sets of bullets. His eyes gazed down at it, as he snapped the trigger, only to find that the gun wasn't loaded. Faye's eyes trailed his figure, his lonesome figure. He wore a thin white T-shirt, and his normal pants, except that he didn't seem quite like his usual self. He didn't even seem to notice Faye, not one bit. She stayed close to the door, as her arms crossed her chest.  
"I remember things just like this, comin' back to a life of bounties...those were the days...and you stood there, just like that...," Spike spoke up, his eyes didn't once glance at her. It was as though, he knew all along she was there.  
Faye hesitated, as she leaned her back against the rim of the doorway, "I never talked about it, the day you left...When you got Julia's message....the last time you left me there, claiming to want to face your past....and I never saw you again..." her voice trailed off, as her emerald eyes did so as well.  
Spike's eyes glanced up at her, from where he sat, "I had reasons...the dream that I never woke up from.  
"Have you, Spike?" the young woman uttered, her voice near a whisper, "Have you woken from that nightmare?"  
He licked his lips, as he hungered for another cigarette, "I didn't' awake from that dream that I'm livin'. I see it through these eyes everyday...." Faye slowly invited herself in, as she leaned up against his desk table, her eyes fixed upon him, as a half burnt out cigarette dangled from the side of his lips. His hands glided onto the trigger, as he pointed the gun out in front of him, as though ready to shoot.  
Faye crossed her arms, "And you're gonna carry all that weight. Your reason bein' that you _wanted_ to die for that person that meant most to you. All I ask is why, Spike? Didn't you ever had a vision about how anyone else felt? I thought you said you could see through those eyes? See to that burden that you caused everyone when you left...."  
He let out a short laughter, as he placed the gun on the bed, "I didn't know you cared, Faye..."  
The woman rolled her emerald eyes, "Really, men...are hopeless romantics." Spike's eyes avoided her through out their whole conversation. "Don't brush it off, Spike....the weight hasn't lifted. You tell me you're still dreaming....is this all apart of that dream? You're totally wrong if you think your _woman_ still thinks about you."   
His eyes fell upon her, "You're totally wrong yourself if you think every other woman thinks like you." She paused, as she thought back to the words that escaped her. It scared Faye that she could even think and speak of Julia as though she were alive.  
"I don't wanna know what everything's worth in your eyes, Faye," Spike stated, "what the hell is wrong wit you, anyway?" Faye quickly stood up straight, her eyes piercing down at him.  
"Why don't you go to hell? Go rot in hell for all I care....its so damn easy to come and go, isn't it? You're your own person, you do whatever the fuck you wanna do! Were you perhaps thinking about some woman in the past that cried over you?...or perhaps a woman that made YOU cry?" Spike stared up at her, his eyes revealing anger. He didn't even know the reason, she was the way she was. She just seemed to snap all of a sudden. The reason, why she said everything out, even if she didn't plan it.  
Spike's eyes gazed up at her, not once turning away. But she did, she turned away from him, hiding everything she didn't want him to know. Hiding the fact of how much he meant to her.  
"Faye...what's your problem?" Was all that he could say, and it hurt her. It hurt her more than anything, it surpassed any pain that a woman could feel than be rejected. How could he have looked at her with those eyes, that sought her soul, and push her away, as though she had clung onto him?  
"Nothing...," Faye replied, her voice barely a whisper, as her back faced him, "...nothing..." With that, she quickly walked out of the door, for she didn't long to turn back. She wanted to walk away, that was all she ever wanted. Spike sat, puzzled and scarred, as he listened to her repeating words echo in his mind.  
Faye was never like that, the whole time she came back onto Bebop. His eyes glanced over to the desk upon where she previously stood. A sudden thought hit him hard on the head, as he quickly stood up. Spike immediately ran out the door, his eyes scurried about the corridor, when it suddenly fell upon Faye. He ran to her side, as he kneeled down beside her lifeless body. She didn't move an inch, and she stopped breathing. He noticed a puddle of blood that laid beside her uncautious body. His hand's touched her face slightly, as he brushed off the strands of violet hair. Blood had run down her cheeks from her nose, and that was when Spike began to worry.  
  
  
  


**What do you think? Can you be nice and review for me please? Thank you~!**_  
_

  



	6. After, I'll Live My Life

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"So, why don't you go your way? And I'll go mine. Live your life and I'll live mine."**  
  
**

Spike sat solemnly beside her bed, as he watched her calm body. She breathed normally about now, and it made him quite relieved. Of course, he didn't want to be the one to blame for what happened to her just hours ago.   
Jet's voice sounded out in the living room, "What? Bean sprouts are good for you!...Give me a break! That's all we have!" Spike sighed, as he noticed he was probably talking to Ein again. He leaned back in the chair, as a sudden thought erupt him. Was he really_ that_ worried about her?  
Alonia slowly walked in, as he stood near the doorway, peering in at Spike. Realizing this, he spoke, "She just passed out, cold."  
Alonia smiled, "You sure you didn't---"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm really goin' to hit a girl," Spike muttered, his hands over his mouth.  
Alonia slowly crept up behind him, "Hey, I wasn't goin' to say that." The green haired man slowly stood up, as he leaned back against Faye's desk chair.  
"Yeah, just make sure that she wasn't dumb enough to run into the damn wall or the excuse that it was just a nosebleed," he stated, almost laughing at the thought of Faye doing exactly that. Ed and Ein stood by the doorway, as they stared at the young woman laying uncautious on the bed.  
"Faye-Faye sick?" Ed questioned, her hands behind her back, as her cheeks flushed redder than usual.  
Spike took in a deep breath, as he pulled out a new cigarette and brought it to his lips as he lit it, "Leave that questioning to her."  
  
  
  
She felt lightheaded, and her head throbbed so badly that she didn't even want to bother to get up. Faye laid there, as she stared up solemnly at the ceiling, her emerald eyes slowly turning to aside. She was quite surprised to see a sitting Spike right there beside her. His hands clasped together, as it pressed against his forehead. A smile crept upon her lips, as she slowly sat up, leaning her head back against the backboard. She wondered how long he had been there.   
Faye paused, as she noticed Spike's eyes slowly opening as his gaze fell upon her, "What?"  
The young woman hesitated, as she took in a breath, and stared blankly at him.  
"What happened?" she managed to choke out.  
Spike let out a sigh, as he sat up in his chair, "You should answer that question." Faye gently rubbed her forehead, as she felt the excruciating pain come upon her yet again.  
"It's the heat...," she uttered, simply. Spike let out a humorous laughter, as his eyes stared back at her, mockingly.  
"Good one," he replied, "If you don't tell us, what's wrong with you, we can't help." Faye slowly struggled to push herself up, as her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. She quickly stood up, pressing a hand against the wall, as she slowly walked over towards the door.  
"What's there for me to tell you, anyway?" she retorted, her back towards him. Spike stood up, staring at her walking figure.  
"Well," he began, "you could start off with why you bled like that." She turned to look over her shoulder.  
"It always happens, I consider it normal already," she replied, reluctantly.  
He wasn't about to leave her alone, "And since _when,_ did it become normal?"  
She hesitated, "Since, you were never there...." Faye quickly swung around, her emearl.d gaze pierced upon his tall figure, "I don't even know why you give a damn to begin with."  
Spike simply dove his hands into his pant pocket, as he questioned her, "What's wrong with you, why don't you just tell me and get it over with?"  
The young woman stared back at him, and for a second, he thought he saw hurt in her eyes, "I dunno, Spike...Why don't you tell me, so I could tell you??? Why are you actin' the way you are, anyways? You never cared as much...Spike, you-you and me, we're nothing to each other. At the least, friends. You never even accepted me as a member of your group, even though, you cared less that I was even there.   
And even if you had to carry out a job to save me, wouldn't it all be for your own purpose? Like you said, 'its not a bounty hunter's job to chase a woman's ass instead of a bounty.' Live your life, Spike...and I'll live mine."   
There was a slight pause, as he just stood there, as though her words went through one ear and simply out the other. Faye took a breath, as her eyes fell to the cold floor, "Once we get this bounty over with, maybe I'll be capable of doing that. I'll be able to leave you and Jet alone....Oh, God, I need a break." With that, she simply walked out of the room, leaving Spike to ponder about what she had just said.  
  
  
  
Jet took in a long breath, as he cut off a branch of his bonsai tree. He let it out, a bit relieved that nothing bad happened, when he took a liking into his hobbies. He glanced around, as he noticed Faye stepping out from the hall and heading for the ship's entranceway.  
"Hey, Jet," she greeted simply, as she gazed at the bald man, who was continuously muttering something beneath his breath. Her arms crossed her chest, "So, having fun, again?"  
"None of your business," the man muttered, annoyed. Faye shook her head, as she slowly headed out the door, without another word. Spike walked into the room, the moment she left.  
"Anything come up?" he questioned, Jet loosing another branch. He quickly slammed the pair of scissors onto the table, as his gaze fixed upon a smiling Spike.  
"No," he uttered. Spike simply patted him lightly on the shoulder, as he took a seat, switching on the television. Alonia walked into the room, a smile on his face, as he stood beside the couch.  
"Where's the girl at?" Spike questioned, out of the blue.   
"Probably out screwing everything up, again," Jet replied, as he concentrated on his trees. Alonia let out a sigh, his arms crossing his broad chest. He watched, as Jet quickly stood up and walked out of the living room, probably annoyed at the loudness that always seemed to disturb him.  
"You really like her, don't you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
Spike answered simply, "No, it just got quiet."  
Alonia let out a heart-witted laughter, as his gaze turned to the flashing screen, "Ah, come on, buddy. You could tell the connection by the way you flirt wit her all the time."  
Spike shook his head, "Flirt, me and that tomboy? That's a good one to pin on someone."  
"Well, for one," the standing man uttered, "You can't say that you hate her. I can see through you...don't close out on me now."  
  
  
  
Faye ducked her head, as she entered the ship, muttering things about small doors and annoying pests. She had decided on earlier that day, that she would try to forget what bothered her most and continued to get her mind off things. As though, nothing ever happened. She came to a quick stop, as she noticed Spike, Jet and Alonia standing promptly, quiet.   
"Well," she began with a smile, "I see we're all enjoying ourselves." Alonia let out a breath, as he leaned back against the rail, staring at Spike.  
"We could always go for the next day," he stated, "I could get some more things on the bounty, by then."  
Jet sighed, "Just make sure that no one gets there before you."  
He smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. You've got the cat in the bag while I'm here." His tone was solemn, other than the expression he held onto. Spike took a quick drag, as he tossed the burnt out cigarette into the ash tray.  
"That's what we'll do, then," he uttered, reluctantly agreeing. Faye's eyes gazed from the three men, as they spoke. She slowly walked over towards the silence.  
"Ummm," Faye began, staring up at Jet, "Do you happen to have any money I could borrow, Jet?" The man stared at her, annoyed.   
"And what happened to all that money we caught you with?" he muttered, rubbing his bald head, as he gazed down. Faye raised her shoulders, as her hands clasped together behind her back.  
"Well,....," she began, "Little debt here and there...."  
He let out a breath, "Spike, give her the money."  
"And she worked for it?" the green haired man questioned, in disapproval.  
"She said borrow," Jet replied, his head throbbing. Spike turned to her, as he instructed her to Ed.  
"Remember 100 woolongs is all you get," he stated.  
"I know that!" Faye snapped, her arms crossed, as she headed towards Ed's room.  
"Depositing at the casinos again?" Spike questioned, as he leaned against the rail, staring at the woman from where he stood.  
"Better than a bank!"  
"God," Jet began, "We got one yappy woman here."  
"You guys only had one to start off with," Alonia laughed, as he noticed Faye and Spike disappearing into the hallway, still bickering to one another. "And you only need one...."  
  
  
  


**Humm...I'm not sure what that really explains. But the thing about Faye is that she's been that way for a while, but never did anyone notice it, until now. So she's sick with something...hummm....chek out my next chapter real soon Kay! How was this chapter? Did it suck? So Faye went back to being herself again...but it won't last for long. REVIEW PLEAZE!**  


  



	7. I've bled all of that blood away

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"I don't feel a thing and I stopped remembering, the days are just like moments turned to hours. Is it here that I'm alone?"**  
  
**

Spike's eyes flickered, as the screen of the lit TV set did also. He took in a deep breath, as he watched another rerun of_ Big Shot_. Come to think of it, he thought, solemnly as he sat there in a T-shirt and boxers, they never showed the face of the bounty. Spike scratched his head, as he leaned it back slowly on the couch. His eyes glanced nervously to the clock just above the mantel and it read 2:00 A.M.  
He just couldn't sleep that night, it made him wonder so about the money that he'd profit after turning in the bounty. Everything went so slow, that it bugged him. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the television, causing the room to be covered in total darkness. Spike just sat there, as he continued thinking.  
His thoughts were soon interrupted when the door suddenly slid open, revealing Faye on the other side. It kinda amused him to see what the woman was up to this time. She slowly crept in, stumbling upon something that seemed to be Ein's bowl.  
"Stupid dog!" Faye hissed, as she slowly headed towards the hall. The young woman quickly stopped short, as she felt eyes staring at her. It was too obvious when things like that happened. She had to admit, she felt kind of scared to look around.  
Her emerald eyes gazed about, as they stopped on the sitting figure on the couch. Spike gaped back at her in complete silence, not even saying a word. What the hell's he trying to do, scare me? Faye thought, standing up straight. She quickly clicked on the lights, an annoyed look upon her face, as she stared back at the man who sat comfortably in position.  
"What the hell are you tryin' to do?" she questioned, a bit cocky.  
"Sitting in silence," he replied, "Until you came in." Faye rolled her eyes, as her arms crossed her chest. She simply crinched her nose.  
"The living dead's words are meaningless," she muttered, a foul remark. Spike slowly stood up taking his time as he stretched. He quickly strode over to where Faye was standing, and glanced back at her.  
"Good call," he replied, reluctantly as he headed towards his room. Faye followed, as she headed towards her own. She slowly came to a quick stop, in front of her door, as she watched Spike's tall figure loom his way to the bathroom. She took in a deep breath, as her eyes fell to the floor. She tried to stop thinking, and quickly went into her room and decided on some sleep.  
The minute her door shut behind her, she felt a wave of nausea fall over herself, and quickly pulled open the door, carelessly trying to keep quiet. Faye quickly ran to the bathroom, and began pounding away, hoping desperately that Spike would open the door. She could hear his voice on the other side.  
"Damn! What the hell is it?!?" he quickly pulled open the door, as he pulled on his shirt, still his body matted dripping wet from the steamy shower, which was sawn through the wet spots on his shirt. He cocked his head at the woman for a second, before she forcefully pushed her hand against his chest, roughly knocking him to aside. Spike stared up at her, a bit startled, as she leaned her head over the sick, making what seemed to be vomiting noises.  
"You okay?" Spike questioned, sounding more caring than he had meant. He stood up straight, as he watched Faye let it all out, her hands quickly tucking her violet lockes behind her ears.  
"God...," she murmured, as she spitted out a saliva of blood. Faye immediately turned on the faucet as she ran water on her face, trying to calm herself. Spike stood there, without another slight word, as he couldn't care less to bother. Faye slowly stood up straight, as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.  
Her eyes turned to the man beside her, as she suddenly walked out the door, as though nothing happened. He lifted one side of his eye brow, as he followed her out of the bathroom.  
"Faye, what's wrong with you?" he questioned, a bit concerned. The girl quickly came to a stop as she swung around, most violently, her hair falling over her eyes.  
"Nothing," she uttered, a hoarse whisper, "Leave me alone, Spike." He smiled, slightly, exhaling.  
"Why is it, whenever something happens to you, you become such a bitch," he paused, "Not that you're not one to begin with." There was a slight humor in his voice, that pissed Faye off even more. She rolled her eyes, as she shook her head in disagreement.  
"I am a bitch," she uttered, gruesomely. With that, she turned down the hall, as she walked out towards the deck, taking a breath, as she leaned over the pole railing. Faye quickly glanced back over her shoulder, to see if the man had followed. She shook the thought from her head, why would he? He didn't care about her, all he wanted _was_ to make her life miserable. That was all Spike Spiegel ever gave a fuck about anyway.  
She took a deep breath, her hair falling at the sides of her face. Faye immediately swung around, as she heard light footsteps behind her. Her emerald eyes met his, as she assumed the quietness and didn't bother to speak a word, perhaps she didn't dare. Would he run? Would she startle him to the point where he'd turn and walk away? Every time she'd show that she cared, he rejected her, even worse, hurt her.  
Spike stared at her, cockily, like he always did. He never took her seriously, so why was he there? He slowly walked over towards her, but stopped at her side, as the two stared out the clear view window, a shatterproof glass, that covered the deck. The stars shone brightly in the Heavens, and for once, Faye realized how beautiful it really was. How things could be how she always dreamed of it as.  
She slowly glanced to him, as he brought a cigarette to his lips, and then handing it to her. Faye took that offer willingly, it wasn't everyday when Spike would be as kind to offering her _his _own cigarette. The man stared straight ahead, as his head glanced downward. What was he thinking, Faye asked herself, as she gazed at him from the corner of her emerald eyes.  
"It's strange...," she uttered, her eyes glancing down to her clasped hands on the cold rail, the cigarette dangling from her lips. Spike didn't bother to make eye contact wit her, instead, he stared straight ahead, "It's strange how stars are so pretty...and I never took time to realize that..it scares me," Faye's voice uttered, as she felt herself grow cold.  
"...lying, shameless, scum of a bounty hunter?" Spike uttered, avoiding her gaze for a minute. Her eyes turned to him, startled. But she hated to argue with him, that she needed to admit. Why had he taken everything so foul? Could he just let her talk without interrupting for once?  
"I don't know...," her voice trailed off slowly, as she resumed her posture, bringing the lit cigarette to her rosy red lips, yet again. "I really don't know....I know that's how you all see me. And I'm okay with that, really. But I just want you to take me seriously for once. That's all I ask."  
Spike shook his head, turning away, "How can you expect _us_ to take _you_ seriously, Faye? The way you are, you're the one not takin' yourself seriously...and when you're capable of doing that, then come talk to me about it."  
"Just now....," Faye uttered, practically ignoring his statement, "Would you run?" Spike glanced over at the young woman, who's eyes were shut tightly. He wondered about Faye, most at that very moment. Am I in too deep? she questioned herself, as her emerald eyes peered into his.  
"It hurts...," she uttered, looking down, trying to calm her sudden cries that conquered her, "It hurts to be Faye Valentine. I hate this life..." The green haired man looked down at the woman before him, her eyes slowly glancing up into his own. He paused, as one hand held onto the railing and the other dangled lazily at his side. It was hard on Spike, he had no idea why she was saying the things she did. It surprised him, how a woman like herself could change so drastically right before his own eyes. Eyes that saw how she was, or perhaps how she appeared to be.  
He hesitated, as he limply brought his hand up to touch her shoulder. But stopped, he didn't want to be pulled into the whirl pool she'd make him experience. He hadn't yearn one bit for it, ever since he found feelings for a woman. He remembered it all too well...  
  
_ "You, 'Swimming Bird.' You shall meet a woman. You shall be targeted by that woman . . . and . . death."   
"Again. I see," Spike uttered.  
"Again?"   
"I've already died once. Got killed by a woman," the green haired man replied.  
"You take women too lightly."   
  
_ He quickly shook the thought away, as he didn't remember who that discussion was with, he could care less. He stared at Faye, her eyes were shut, lost from sight, as she buried her face in his chest. He could feel her breathing, so slowly, as if she were nearly out of breath. Her gently fingers against his back, as her arms wrapped weakly around his waist, and he stood there, still. Spike closed his eyes for a mer second, as he thought back to the way Julia held onto him like she did. But it wasn't Julia, she was long gone...and Faye stood in her place.   
He quickly stopped his train of thought, he didn't want to think, it felt so heavy, like weights one would have to carry. That he didn't want. He slowly pulled her away gently, his hands grasped onto her arms. _You haven't changed, Spike. Why do you always have that weak spot for women? Why, for the women you think you're in love with? You're still the same old Spike....same old Spike....  
_ His eyes fixed to the solid ground below him, as he uttered softly, "I've bled all of that blood away." _   
_ Spike blinked, as his hands fell to his sides. Faye stared up at him, as she hovered inches from his face. That was the first time the two had ever been so close to each other, and shared such a strange bond. Her emerald eyes were scattered with tears, that glistened as the moon shone through the glass walls lightly.  
_ "I've bled all of that blood away." _  
  
  


  
_"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touch your lips? Would you laugh, oh please tell me this? Would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight."_  
  
  
  
**NOTE: aww! How was that? It took me awhile...writers block. I was really confused about the plot and stuff although, I pretty much got it down about now. Please be kind and review if you're interested in this story at a least bit! It would really help brighten me up lolz! Thank you so much!**


	8. So you say you wouldn't stoop that low?

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"Sometimes, I think, I'd move to where all the shooting stars were gone. With all of our wishes. How could they bare, to carry around the stupid human hopes? So, I'm going to hell."**  
  
**

Spike sat back, as he slouched on the couch, his eyes not once wandering away from the turned on flashing screen of the television. He didn't know a thing to say, and why he had stayed there like he did. Spike wondered why it wasn't like him at all, he couldn't have cared a least bit about the 'honky tonk' woman known as Faye Valentine. Yet, there she sat beside him, not knowing a bit of where it would lead to.  
His eyes turned to her, slightly, as she gazed back at him, her eyes told of her previous cries. He felt sorry for the girl, yeah, that was it...and that was all it would ever prove to be. Faye turned her emerald gaze from his sight, as she resumed the TV set. Why had they sat there in silence? Even the television's volume was turned down to practically nothing. But she appreciated that Spike hadn't left her standing there, feeling like a rejected idiot, again.  
_ Again,_ it happened so often, that all she could remember was it happened again. But he didn't run this time, he hadn't ran away from Faye. Although, he held back, he simply brushed her off, like she was an annoying piece of lint stuck to a sweater.  
Faye sniffed, as her arms laid across her chest, her legs crossing the other, "I want a moment like this...I just never put myself up to it." Spike paused, as his hand pressed against the side of his face, his elbow on the armrest of the yellow couch.  
"So why do you run from it, Faye?" he muttered, "Listen, I don't work good with words. I don't even know why I start with you, anyway." The young woman hesitated, as she turned her gaze away, making sure he didn't see her, although, Spike knew she cried. But he wasn't one for comfort.  
"Maybe," she began, "it's because you block every woman out of your life. Thinking no one's able to take _your Julia's_ place. Well, its not like that, Spike. Not every girl wants that, maybe she just wants to be accepted for once...to be part of that _in crowd_....to be apart of the Bebop. Not just to be siting around, when everyone thinks of her as an annoying bitch who talks too much."  
This sudden outburst, caused Spike to stare at her, confused. He hadn't even brought such a thing up. She often did that, lately, it made him wonder. "Shit...once is enough, Faye. No more damn outbursts okay! What's wrong with you? What the hell more do you want from us? We gave you a home, we let you screw up our bounties....and you're still sitting there demanding? We're not the council, Faye. We can't fucken give you everything you want."  
There was a pause, as she stared up at the man, that sat beside her, his eyes annoyed. She felt angry with him, yet she wanted so badly, carelessly, to be able to throw her arms around him, wanting only for the feel of his touch, that never as so often happened.  
"You know," she began, "you're the one without a brain, Spike! You can't get things through that fucken hard shell of a head you even call a head. You're too damn stubborn to accept me....when that's all I ask of you. But its just too hard to get it, when_ you're_ Spike Spiegel." She quickly arose to her feet, as she glared down at him.  
"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" he retorted.  
She threw her arms at her sides, hopelessly, "See what I mean! To fool and be fooled is the reason we live, Spike. I've never had anything good happen to me when I trust others....but somehow, I wanted to trust you..." Spike took a breath, as his arms spread out from his sides onto the couch.  
There was a moment of silence that fell between the two, as Faye's gaze avoided him soon after. "Could you give me that?....Could I have this moment?"  
Spike turned away, when his eyes turned to her again. She stood there, her emerald gaze pierced at him and for once in so long, he found that Faye was serious. There was a slight hesitation, when he found her sitting down beside him, her tears flowing so gently down her cheeks. She held back, although it all came out, like an endless song and that was how he saw her.  
He didn't want to comfort her, he wasn't one for things like that. It was somewhat that really bother him, but Faye's cries bothered him just as much. He just wanted the woman to stop, why would she have cried over such reasons?  
He slowly reached out to her, gently patting her on the back. That was all he wanted to do, it was all she needed. Or what he assumed she needed. But her arms slowly found a way around his waist, as she embraced him. He gently nudged back, startled. He could hear her muffling her cries against his chest, feeling her tears through his thin T-shirt. Spike slowly leaned back on the couch, as he found Faye's grasp become tighter, as though she were afraid almost. You owe me a new shirt, he thought solemly.  
Faye cried, the worse she had ever cried in years, from what her thoughts remembered. Her thoughts were drifted, like a calm of a broken stream. They scattered, not being able to know the where abouts. She was scared, she felt like a lost girl, a little girl. Not the strong, bitchy Faye Valentine she recalled herself as. She was afraid of her feelings. Not knowing of what they would have lead her to doing. She knew well what she had always _promised_ herself, Spike would never get the advantage she swore he'd never get over her. Yet, she lead him to doing so.   
She grasped tighter, on the man's waist, as she felt herself feel lightheaded. "This won't ever come again....Promises are made to be broken."  
  
  
  
Spike slowly nudged away, as he felt his spacious room get taken away from him, unwillingly. He breathed, as his eyes fluttered open, making sure the light from above wouldn't hurt his eyes. Who would have turned on the lights, at this hour? He wondered, as he rubbed his brown shades. He suddenly felt a foot press up against his face, as he slowly slouched up a bit, pressing his back to the arm rest of the couch.  
He grab the foot, as he stared at who it belonged to. There, he saw Faye, her dark lockes scattered around her serene face. She slept so peacefully, that it irritated him. It wasn't at all like the way Spike would have pictured her slumber. He took a deep breath, as he gazed at the sleeping figure, her arms dangled at her sides.  
Spike slowly tried to pry himself out from underneath the woman, when suddenly her opposite foot pressed against his chest. He hesitated, as he then heard a voice in the kitchen. His eyes quickly gazed up, startled, as he realized it was only Jet. _Only Jet,_ what a term, he thought to himself. It wasn't only Jet, it was _the_ Jet, that got so annoyed of Faye and he would have to be the first man in the galaxy to have made fun of Spike, himself.  
But he held onto a normal expression, not even a slight bit of a laugh or a mocking smile, that Spike would have expected.   
"Slept well?" the bald man greeted, tossing a bowl of 'meatless beef with bell peppers'.   
"Not even," Spike replied, simply, prying Faye's foot from his chest, as he slowly sat up straight, "Aren't you gonna ask me? You might as well."  
Jet had a humorous, questionable look upon his face, as he stated, "Ask, ask what?"  
Spike shook his head, "Come on, Jet. I know you wanna ask me what Faye and I was up to late last night." Jet's eyebrows rose, as he shook his head, walking over to the stove.  
"You know what you did," he uttered, "there's really no need for me to ask anything, Spike." The green haired man slowly arose on his feet, as he gazed down for a split second at the sleeping figure on the couch. She seemed to carry a pleasant expression upon her face, that caused him to feel a bit awkward.  
"Yeah, yeah," Spike muttered to Jet, as he slowly strode down to the bathroom. But stopped short, when he turned back to his ally, "Don't even think what I think you're thinking. You know I wouldn't stoop that low."   
Jet smiled, "And what is it, that you think I'm thinking?"  
"What I think you're thinking is that what I think you're---ah! Fuck it!" Then, he disappeared down the corner. The sound of the shower being turned on followed soon after, as Faye's eyes slowly opened.   
She paused, as she thought back to what Spike had just said. She simply laughed it off, as she sat up, abrupt turning to the man in the kitchen.  
"Awake?" Jet uttered, not much of a greeting. She forced a smile, although part of her wanted to jump into the bathroom, and beat the crap out of Spike. But the hurt she felt overcame that obstacle. For if words were knives, Faye would have been dead a long time ago.  
  
  
  


"_We couldn't say them, so now we just praise them. Words that we couldn't say. Funny ain't it? Games people play? Scratch it, paint it, one in the same. We couldn't find them, so we tried to hide them. Words that we couldn't say."  
  
  
  
****_NOTE: What do you think? Hey, I continued. Thanks so much for your reviews! Well, I got the idea for the next chapter soon! Don't worry no writers block at the time. Lol. Please read on and review for this story! Thanks again!


	9. It really all becomes too much

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"Always keepin' safe inside  
 Where no one ever had a chance  
 To penetrate or break in  
 Let me tell you some have tried  
 But I would slam the door so tight  
  That they could never get in."**  
  
**

Her emerald eyes gazed lazily at the clock by her mantel. Faye sat in the quietness that penetrated her, as she paused in hesitation. So she did sit around most of the time, but that was changeable, but her feelings weren't. Her gaze slowly fell onto the open window, as she felt a cool breeze caress her soft skin, gently. So many things seemed to happen, and she let it. She decided to go along with everything her instincts told her.  
She paused, as her hands gently ran across the clock, and she uttered a song that suddenly came to her, "Sometimes I feel...I could do almost everything I wanted....and it makes me cry.....Lay your heart, lay your soul, up on my magic carpet....now we all fly to Venus just to kill some time for tea....you can't remember, surrender...there's nothing you can do....cause love's such a joke....." her voice slowly faded off, as the thought trailed away from her own grasp.  
Faye took a breath, as she ran her fingers through her dark hair, confused and half shooken. Why did she have such thoughts about the man anyway? Could she not see that he wouldn't let go of his past as much, to care about her? The young woman paused, slightly, as she stared at the open door of her room. There was Spike's voice, replying something to Alonia and Jet. Faye pondered what they talked about, but was still much to lazy to bother.  
She hated being involved. Just get everything over and leave with the bounty money, she often told herself. There would be a split, surely. But she'd have a life for once. Make a life for herself. Be happy Old Faye. At least make the most of it.  
Her gaze turned away, as she pressed her palms firmly onto her bed, thinking. The door slowly crept open, as she noticed Spike's head peering into her room. Her face laid expressionless, as she stared back at him, not blinking. He didn't have cocky smile this time, that he always held onto.   
"Me and Jet's goin' to....," he began, when his voice trailed off.  
"Yeah, I know," Faye interrupted, turning her gaze away from him. It made her wonder why he even bothered to tell her, he never did to start off with. She wasn't ready to be rejected and accepted all at once. There was not another hesitation, as Spike suddenly left sight, leaving her there, for the millionth time in her life.  
  
  
  
He sat near the counter, as he noticed the bartender slowly approaching him. She was a middle height woman, with a pair of blue eyes that would have made anything guy fall head over heels for. Spike simply gazed up at her, as she brought his wine. Jet stared at his fellow friend, as he took a shot of whisky.  
"You shouldn't take everything down with one shot," Spike uttered, his hands clasped onto his glass, as his gaze fixed straight ahead. Jet sighed, as he gaped at the young green haired man, an annoyance resounding.  
"It's quite simple, Spike," he replied, reluctantly, turning away, "what's bothering you?" Spike suddenly disturbed by this, quickly gazed up at the bald man.  
"Bother?" he repeated, "What's there to bother? I'm perfectly nimble."  
Jet let out a humorous laughter, "Thought you said you weren't_ lucky nor nimble_."  
"Well, now I'm nimble...," his voice trailed off, but he continued, "I need all the luck I can get." Jet hesitated, as he stared at Spike, solemnly, distressed. He often had that barrier around him, not wanting to let anyone in. Kept everything to himself, not a word said to a soul. But it didn't bother Jet as much as to when he didn't talk at all. Spike abruptly stood up, as he slowly headed towards the exit and Jet didn't bother to ask or follow.  
  
  
  
His eyes turned to stare down at the dozen roses that he held in one hand, all wrapped up so neatly, it brought back memories. Too much to bare, perhaps, Spike laughed, as he dug his hand into the pocket of his trench coat, pulling out a smoke and lighting it. He took a long drag, as he let the air escape his lips.  
"Maybe I should give up on smoking...," he uttered, sarcastically. His gaze simply fell upon the pile of roses pulled tightly together, in a red ribbon. He never liked red, it reminded him too much of blood. The blood that he swore would drip away, escape him, leave him. Like a far bound memory of some distant souls.  
Spike slowly sat down on the steps of an old abandoned apartment building, as he placed the roses beside him on the porch. The skies were high above, yet revealed to be extremely cloudy. It felt right at the moment, to just speak what he felt. If not to himself, to who ever would have heard his voice, his statement.  
The young man's eyes slowly gazed down, as he thought back to a familiar face. He wondered about her, what she thought that night, what she felt. He knew her words, but he wanted to see much more of a reaction, something that would conquer him, startle him. Spike smiled, shortly, as he took another drag, letting the smoke exit his lips.  
"It's a bounty hunter's job to chase a woman's ass instead of a bounty," he laughed off, thinking briefly to the term that happened too often. It resounded as though he had agreed with his own saying. Maybe it was time he took her more into consideration.  
  
  
  
Faye let out a sigh, as she stepped out of the bathroom, feeling the hot steamy smog follow out the door. She slowly walked over towards her room, as she wrapped her white robe loosely around her full figure. She slowly stepped into her room, a bit tired, as she closed the door behind her. The room was dark, except for the escaping moonlight that shone through her half open window.  
Faye slowly made way towards her mantel, when she suddenly felt a hand tighten around her mouth, shutting out her screams that never had a chance to surpass her lips. The rough feel of an arm, suddenly wrapped around her waist, as she felt herself feel lightheaded. She struggled to free herself, pondering thoughts of who her attacker was.   
She quickly pulled away, as she swung around. Faye's eyes widened in surprise, as she clicked on the light. "What the hell are you doin' in here?"  
Alonia gazed back at the young woman, his eyes roamed her covered body. "Can't I come say hello to my fellow crew member?" Faye shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she pointed towards the door, wrapping the robe tighter around her figure.  
"Out," she retorted, simply, "Quit messing around, Alonia." The tall man smiled, cockily at her, a strand of dark hair hanging over his blue eyes. Faye just stared back at him, as he didn't bother to move an inch. "Did you fucken hear me?" she questioned, annoyed.  
Alonia flashed the young woman a smile, "Clearly. But I don't think I wanna go too soon."  
"Alonia," Faye began, her emerald eyes piercing into his, "Don't fuck with me." Before she had another chance to get a word out, she suddenly felt herself being pushed roughly against the wall. Her eyes opened in shock, as she stared back at the set of blue pupils that gazed back at her, forcefully, angered.  
"A little too late for that, Faye," he uttered, his voice nearly a whisper. Faye stared down at him, as she felt herself upon her tippy toes, his strong hands grasped tightly onto her shoulder. She felt his breath, scented with hard liquor, she was sure. She wouldn't have taken that from anybody, but she had to admit, the gleam in his eyes frightened her.  
Faye didn't really recall as to saying she _knew_ Alonia. She hardly ever made communication with him at all. The young man gazed at her, a sly smile falling upon his lips. Faye closed her eyes at the thought of how he stared at her. It made her feel cheap, like she was something less than a woman.  
"Quit it," she replied, her eyes opening once again. He didn't let go, he didn't even budge, as his eyes fixed upon her. He slowly ran his slender fingers through her dark hair, causing Faye to flinch. This sudden movement made the man laugh to himself.  
"Strange girl," he uttered, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain to his stomach. Alonia quickly let go of Faye, as she struggled to move away from him, her eyes furious.  
"Stupid idiot! What the hell are you tryin' to do?!?!" she yelled out, nearly scolding. His eyes turned to her, as he slowly stared at her, glaring. Without a slight hesitation, he quickly pushed Faye onto the bed, as he pinned her body underneath his own.  
"Don't ever do that, again," he replied, simply, and quite calmly. Faye could feel his hands move against her body, as she closed her eyes, hoping that everything was just a horrible nightmare, that she would soon awaken from. What the hell was he trying to do to her? For what reason? So many thoughts entered and escaped Faye's head, as she tried to push him off of her. But his body became a heavy weight, as she struggled beneath him.  
"LET GO!!!" Faye yelled out, pressing him away from herself, but to no prevail, he pinned her there, as he covered her with his rough kisses. She tried so hard to let out another scream, but his weight seemed to cut off her sudden cries. His hands grabbed roughly onto her tiny wrists, as he pressed it down at her sides.  
Her head screamed out, as she felt her pride get taken away from her, unwillingly. She lost it all in that split second, and all that Faye could manage to choke out was hoarse cries of Spike's name. She prayed that he'd come and rescue her, save her from that nightmare, besides all else, stop him. Stop Alonia from taking away her life, taking away her soul and all she kept from anyone. All that she kept from Spike.   
  
  
  
He walked into the Bebop, as his eyes scurried around the empty living room. He would have usually expected Faye to be sitting there, yapping away about nonsense. Spike turned his head to the kitchen, realizing that Jet was probably still at the bar. He'd left him, not in much of a mood to drink anymore. He slowly strode over to the yellow couch, as he fell back onto it, tossing the roses onto the table before him.  
Spike let out a long breath, as he leaned his head back, thinking. "Ed!" he called out, hoping the young exuberant girl would come running about, with Ein on her side. There was no answer, as the ship filled with nothing but silence. He quickly sat up, his eyes turning towards the hallway.   
"Ed!" Spike repeated, as he stood up and walked along towards the hall. He noticed the young girl had fallen asleep next to Ein, they were more like dead asleep. He was sure that the girl would have heard him. His eyes gazed to a small bottle beside the young girl, as he soon realized it was hard liquor.  
"Damn...," Spike muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, a bit surprised. His eyes narrowed down the hall to where Faye's room was. The door was shut, which normally happened when she was mad or annoyed at someone. He paused, as he stood there, gazing at the door, not sure what to think. Maybe he should have said something nicer to her, at the least apologize. Spike wasn't sure his reasons to do so, but it called for it.   
There was a slight hesitation, as he stood outside the door to Faye's room. His hand slowly reached for the knob, although he stalled to turn it and follow in. He took a quick breath, as he pushed open the door, without a slight knock. His eyes widened in surprise, as he noticed Faye sitting on her bed, dressed in a white robe, her head pressed against the backboard, her short dark hair, entangled.   
But what seemed to surprise him more, was that Alonia sat beside her, his body half covered with the white sheets. His eyes slowly turned to where Spike stood, as the two met in eye contact. He paused, not a slight word escaping his lips. Faye's eyes quickly turned to the open doorway, as the light from the hall shone into the darkened room. The woman stared back at the tall man, her eyes revealing hurt, as it clogged up wit tears. They glistened slightly, as she bit her bottom lip, her arms crossed over her chest, protectively.  
Spike stood there, staring as Alonia's gaze turned away from his own. He didn't know what to think or to say. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. The young woman quickly stood up, as she pulled tightly onto the robe, she wore. Spike's hand slowly slipped off the knob, as she quickly made her way passed him, without another word said. His gaze fell to the floor, as she walked off, he didn't have the feeling to even stare at her.  
His shades of brown eyes slowly gazed up, as it met Alonia's. The man stayed quiet, as he leaned back on his palms. There was a gleam in his blue eyes, as Spike almost seemed to notice a mocking smile. The green haired man then turned away, as he walked out towards the living room. He stopped short, as his gaze turned to the bathroom.  
He heard the sound of the shower quickly turning on, as he stared down at the pile of roses that were nearly a mess. Spike leaned downward, as he threw his trench coat onto the couch. His eyes fixed on a single rose, as he held it solemnly in his hand.  
"Right...," he uttered, as he simply tossed it onto the floor and quickly walked out of the ship. He was suddenly stopped by Jet, as he exited his own.  
"Where do you think you're goin'?" he questioned, a bit dazed.  
Spike took a breath, as he dug his hands into the pocket of his pants. His eyes turned to the bald man, as he gazed away soon after, "I'm taking off."  
"Spike! Shit, I won't be responsible for you!" Jet yelled out, a bit obnoxious.  
"Roger that," the young man simply answered, as he entered his Swordfish. But he could still hear Jet's voice calling out one last time to him.  
"If it's not one, it's the other. Why do you all do everything as you please?" at the moment, Spike realized how much of a father figure Jet sounded. He smirked, as he quickly took off without another thought as to what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
She leaned herself against the bathroom door, as she wrapped her robe tightly around her body. Faye wanted anything more to scream, she wanted to be able to get comfort from the man she needed most at the time. No one was capable of giving her that, and she hated it. She slowly leaned her head down, as she felt the tears come again. It never stopped.  
She hesitated, as she fell to the floor, leaning back against the door, breathing heavily. He hurt her, even if he was the way he was. It scared Faye, as she pressed her knees to her chest, trying to surpress her loud cries. She didn't know why she called out for him, as Alonia tormented her, she called out for Spike....her savior.   
It was perhaps more than she could have ever ask for, perhaps way too much. It was nearly a dream that was sent out of grasp. Nothing upon her reach. Faye let out a cry, as her violet hair fell over her face, her forehead touching her knees. She lost everything that moment, everything she ever kept until that day. He took it willingly, although she hadn't agree. What face has she have to see Spike again?   
She probably wasn't worth anything to the man to begin with, but she must have been lower than dirt, after. Faye muffled her cries, as she lifted her head up. So many emotions ran through her, anger, loss and sadness. Somethings were never ever easily taken back, and she had wished that it never happened the way it did. She wanted to be Spike, be able to say that she had never, herself, awaken from that horrible dream....And that when she did, he would be right there willing to accept her.  
  
  
  


_"This World can really be too much, I can't take another day   
I guess that I've just had enough.  
My minds slipping faraway   
I'm falling in and out of touch.  
Could someone please explain? What am I?   
Sullen eyes shed teardrop lies then criticize, now laughing.   
It really all becomes too much, I'm not sure what I should feel,  
I guess l've finally had enough I don't  know if this is real.  
I'm crashing in and out of touch  
Can anyone explain?  
Why I love you so much."  
  
  
  
****_NOTE: hey, finally another chapter! yes,! Well, I'll finish up dis story as soon as possible. But I wont jump ahead, lets just say I will get up the next chapter probably tomorrow! Thanks for all your reviews!


	10. Baby, I can wait

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"You're the first in my life, who has ever made me feel this way.  
And I will not deny, I'm gonna need you right here by my side.  
Baby, I can wait...  
Come and hold your hand and let me lead the way,  
Take your breath away, my hugging and kissing and lovin' and touchin',"  
  
  
  


He turned his head aside, as he glanced out at the open window of Annie's shop. He took in a breath, as he stared out the big drops of rain pounding against the sill. Annie stared at the young man, who had sat there awkwardly quiet. She let out a soft laughter, as she brought out a bottle of whisky and a tiny glass.  
The big woman took a shot, as she gazed at the young man lighting a cigarette. "So what brings _the_ Spike Spiegel to my shop today. Now, I know you have gotta have a reason to visit me."  
He let out a short witted laugh, "Ah, come on, Annie. Do I hafta always have a reason?"  
She shook her head, "Of course, Spike. What's wrong wit you today, ran out of bounties to hunt?" Spike sighed, as he leaned back in the tall chair, glancing outside the window, as though waiting for something to appear.  
"What brings you here, huh?" she questioned, taking another quick shot. He laughed it off, simply.  
Spike smiled, as he sat up and blew a cloud of smoke out of his lips, "I'm actually a wandering performer."  
Annie laughed, "I can't tell if you're for real or just joking."  
"A lot of people say that about me," Spike murmured, playing with the glass that was half filled.  
"But I know best...," Annie said, sarcastically, "It's late, Spike. You hardly ever appear around my shop. Don't surprise me this time. Honestly, what is it?"  
"Nothing, Annie," he replied, reluctantly, standing up, "I should be on my way anyway. Thanks for your time." She stared up at the man, as he simply walked out of her shop, without another word. That never really often happend.  
  
  
  
Faye stared out of the ship's window, as she pressed her hand simply on the shield. She took a breath, as she turned back to face her shambled sheets. It disgusted her, the thought of how it came rushing in all too quickly. She almost felt her tears releasing for the millionth time that night. Faye slowly sat down on a chair, as she gazed downward at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.  
She stood up, as she grabbed at the white sheets, and pillow cases and simply threw it onto the floor. Faye took in a breath, as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She stared in awkward silence at the gun that was placed beside her mantel. She slowly leaned over and reached for it. Just one quick shot and would end everything, she thought solemnly, feeling the angst fall over her trembled body.  
Faye let out a soft whimper, as she held onto the gun with both hands. She snapped the gun, as her finger pressed against the trigger. It wasn't as though, she never used one before. She always had, but it scared her that it seemed as though it were her real first time firing a bullet. One shot, and she would feel that heavy weight lift that was placed onto her. Faye's emerald gaze quickly fell onto the door as it swung open, startling her. She pulled out the gun, pointing it over to the person that stood there.  
Jet's eyes widened, as his hands came up in front of him, "What the hell are you doin', Faye?!?!" She slowly placed the gun on the bed, as she turned away, abruptly.  
"It's you...," she uttered, her voice slowly trailing away. Jet had an odd expression on his face, as he stared at the woman sitting promptly quiet.  
"What's wrong with you?" he muttered, his hand on the knob. Faye turned to him, forcing a smile, as she slowly stood up and walked over to him.  
"Nothing," she replied, simply, as she walked passed the bald man without another word. Jet let out a breath, as he turned over his shoulder, to the figure that was walking out to the kitchen. She stopped short, as she noticed Spike sitting fiddling around with a gun. His gaze met hers, suddenly, as there was an odd silence that fell among the two.  
There was a humorous laughter in Spike's voice, as he uttered, gazing down to what he was still doing, "What is it, dear?" Faye's eyes slowly fell to the floor, as she felt her heart pound in her chest, it hurt her at the tone of his voice. Did he think of her as easy? Even before he had ever known her?  
"Just wanted to say good-bye," she replied, simply. This statement caused Spike to gaze up at her, although he hid the fact that he wondered what she meant.  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, simply turning away. "It's just another bounty."  
There was an odd tone in Faye's voice as she replied to him, "That's what you think. If anything were to happen....I'd just want to make sure I at least got that out to you."  
"That's all," Spike uttered, as though it were a statement. But he wanted to hear more. Faye took in a deep breath, that wasn't all she wanted to say. She had so much to say, she wanted to explain to him what had happened. But a stubborn person, such as Spike would never understand. He would careless to do so. It would be one of those things, that just wouldn't get through to him.  
Her emerald eyes gazed onto the young man, as his eyes simply avoided her, "If I had a choice to tell you...I would.....but I wouldn't. Cause I know you wouldn't care to think about it, anyway. Just brush it off like you do to other things, Spike. If I tell you, just pretend you never heard or understood it.....like you say..._that's all._..."  
There was a slight pause, as Spike didn't stop what he was doing. He simply acted as though, he didn't hear a word she said.   
"I agree," he uttered, reluctantly. Faye stopped short, as she just stood staring at the man. Why was he so cold to her? He had never changed through those times and for that, she never thought he would ever. Not even for the sole purpose of taking a liking to someone who always wanted that.  
Faye took a breath, but no tears came this time. She told herself, she was much too strong for that, "Is your heart made out of lead?"  
"Is this where you tell me that you really hate my guts?" Spike questioned, as though he were joking, but he kept his posture, as he closed one eye and held out the gun straight forward.  
Faye retorted, "Is that what you think it is? Just some stupid act? Some stupid role that I play?" Spike smiled, as his gaze fell upon the young woman, his elbows placed onto his knees.  
"So it's your role to go fuck with Alonia?" he questioned, quite clearly. Her expression changed suddenly, as hurt filled her eyes, and it began to become watery. How could he say such a thing to her? Faye felt as though, that was her weak spot, that if he kept at it, she'd die somehow, someway. But her pride would be first.  
"Who's next on your list, Faye?" Spike asked, causing her to breathe, heavily. Her emerald eyes pierced into his, as he just sat there, "Your emotional breakdowns doesn't have shit to do with me. Get that into your damn system."  
"How the hell am I suppose to explain anything to a man like you? You don't ever listen. If you'd try to listen for once, and start to feel, then maybe you wouldn't be so damn pathetic for one."  
"I'm not pathetic, Faye," he retorted, "and I'm not lonely either."  
She shook her head, "I didn't say you were lonely. Unless you consider it yourself. All that I know is that you're a fucken asshole."  
Spike took a deep breath, as he abruptly stood up, "Listen---" But before he had a chance to finish what he meant to start, Ed quicky ran out from the hallway, jumping enthusiastically up and down, as she propped herself on the couch, in between the two.  
"Justice and duty, duty, THREE O'CLOCK TEA!"  
  
  
  
Spike stepped off of the Swordfish, as he cleaned his hands onto a white cloth. His eyes turned to Alonia, who was fixing his own minor ship. He quickly gazed away, as he noticed Jet, Ed, and Ein standing by the doorway.  
"Hey, at least we got a new repairer for the damages you and Faye make," Jet exclaimed, humorously. Spike paused, as he heard the mention of her name, he quickly shrugged it off, as he stared down at his ship. He thought solemnly that if he were in Faye's position, he would have never been able to face anyone who saw what she did that night. Spike really didn't know what to think, except that she had something going on as to how she could actually sit there and make up lies about wanting to be accepted.  
He let out a soft laughter,_ you got accepted, Faye. But not by me. _He took in a deep breath, as he snapped back into reality. To his surprise, Faye slowly walked on deck, her emerald eyes falling onto his own. It made him wonder how she could even look him in the eye. Alonia quickly stood up, as he let out a cheerful sigh. Then, realizing Faye stood there. She was dressed quite differently from how anyone would have recalled.  
The woman was threaded with a tight black top, and a fitted red jacket, along with a short mini skirt and a pair of boots. The hair tie that was usually in her hair, was off, as a red one stayed in its place. Ed glanced at the her, with a bright smile, that hid her pupils.  
"Faye-Faye elegant!" she exclaimed, a hand reaching for the skies, "Faye-Faye perty!" Faye flashed the exuberant girl a false smile, as her eyes met Alonia's. He had a smirk perhaps only she could notice. It hurt her to even think, the things the man had done to her. She quickly turned away, her arms crossing her chest, protectively.  
Alonia smiled, from where he stood, as he wiped off the oil that spilled on him, "New look? Looks good on you."  
"Better than those clothes you used to wear," Jet laughed off, "aren't I right, Spike?" Spike lifted up his head, as he shrugged his eyebrows, without even a word.  
"Should get goin'," he muttered, as he headed for the Swordfish. Faye slowly entered her Redtail, as she pressed the buttons, and the screen came on.  
"Headed for?" she uttered, as Spike came onto the previously flashing screen.  
"Venus," he replied, simply, not staring at her, "Heard there was a big casino there. Should be it." Faye sighed, as she glanced out through the Redtail's window shield, noticing Alonia slipping into his own space cruiser. She couldn't have done the job, with him around. It brought shame to her, realizing that he had seen everything she kept away from anyone. Faye wanted to kill him, but it wouldn't have stopped the pain that ran through her veins, that made way to her heart. The heart that she had kept and waited for another.  
If he was willing to accept her, after all, she knew she could wait. If he were able to say that he was hers and she was his, and be able to forget his own past. Faye was willing to forget her own, hoping only that Spike would accept her past.  
  
  
  
_The past doesn't matter, its the future that counts.  
  
_

"Never will be too late...  
To see myself through your eyes,  
Baby, I can wait...  
Til the day that you say you're mine."  
  
  
  
  
**Note: Well, here starts off with the actual bounty. Things are going to happen, and it can't be stopped. I will be sure that you all will understand the whole story, once I get to certain chapters. For all of you wondering about Alonia and that incident with Faye...humm...keeep guessing what will happen next. hehe...thanks for the reviews! thanks!**


	11. Half-Crazy

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**"I was lonely, I needed someone to see me through.  
And I was at the end of the road, I needed someone to cut me loose.  
Then an Angel out of the blue, gave me the sense that I might make it through.  
And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason.  
And now I know I'll make it, through the miracle of you."  
  
  
  


Spike took in a deep breath, as he entered his hotel room. The area was well populated except for the corridors to the different rooms. He slowly plopped down on his back onto the soft mattress, as he glanced around the darkened room. There were drawers and dressers propped beside a closed balcony door, the room gave off a dark gloomy glow, considering the dark crimson colors.  
Spike slowly sat up, as he glanced around the room, then walked over to the balcony, pulling open the door. He leaned over the edge of the pole, as he glanced down at the moving cars of the day. A cool breeze swept over him, as his brown eyes gazed around the city streets.  
"So this is Venus...," he uttered, slightly smiling, "It's been awhile." Spike solemnly thought back to his last conversation with Faye. What the hell was she trying to prove anyway? He always asked himself. He didn't want care too much, for the fact, he didn't want to care at all. Caring for people all his life only brought him upon his own death.  
So, he never got her out of his mind, as for much. There were plenty of times, he thought back to Julia. But mostly, it was in the past. Before, anything in his life had ever changed. So, Faye was right. Spike was lonely, he needed someone or some type of feeling to keep him from being the person he came to be.  
He took a breath, as he gazed over his shoulder, to where the knocking on his door occurred. The door abruptly swung open, as he noticed Faye inviting herself in.  
"No, I have never heard of knocking," she uttered, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Spike smirked, as he leaned his back against the rail, turning his body to face hers.   
"What do you want?" Spike muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, as the sun set behind him. He slowly walked into the room, as he sat down on a big chair, in front of a big television set.  
"Here," Faye uttered, as she walked over in front of him, and tossed a card in his lap. Spike took it into his hand and brought it to his face. Faye took in a deep breath, "Thought you might need that. It actually starts tomorrow night, in this Casino." Spike nodded his head solemnly, as he tossed the card aside, onto a nearby table.  
The man slowly brought out a cigarette from his blue jacket, as he lit it and took a long drag. His eyes gazed at her, one dark, the other light. Faye wondered about him, most of all. He had such a dark past. Did he ever forget it?  
"Done?" Spike questioned, abruptly. Faye suddenly grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, as she held it aside.  
"Would you freakin' stop acting as though you're too good for me?" she announced, her eyes tensed. Spike stared up at her a bit astounded, as he slowly stood up.  
"All right," he replied, simply, "What do you want, Faye? Is that better?" She rolled her eyes, as she took in a deep breath, half annoyed. She hated herself for even bothering with a man who cared shit about her. And it bothered her more, that part of her wanted to sock him in the face, and the other wanted to have him hold her in his arms.  
"It's not what you think...," Faye uttered, her voice trailing away. She didn't want to tell him, nor did she want to.  
"And what's not what I think?" he questioned, simply, his hand in his pockets, a smirk on his face.  
Faye sighed, as her gaze turned from his, "Don't you ever think of me, as you do right now."  
He laughed, "You did what you did, why do you even care what I think? You never cared what I thought, Faye. Don't start now."  
"Fuck you, Spike," Faye scolded, her anger building in the pit of her stomach, "I have it up to here, with you treating me like shit!"  
"No, fuck you, Faye," Spike yelled back, a bit rowdy. "I'm sick of fucken havin' to deal with you, I'm sick of havin' to be the one to save your ass everytime you screw up."  
"Yeah, so you didn't care when he just fucked me didn't you?" she yelled out, feeling her composure release. She wasn't ashamed to say anything to a man like Spike. He was the one without any shame, any dignity for that fact, any pity...  
Spike paused, as he let out a sigh, "Why the hell you bringin' that into it?"  
"Isn't that the reason, Spike?" Faye questioned, tauntingly, "Isn't that the reason that you treat me like I'm some sprung ass whore following your ass around? That's where you're wrong, I would never stoop as low to liking someone like you."  
Spike stayed quiet, a smile upon his face. It angered her even more the fact that he had such an annoying expression, and didn't bother to say another word to her. Spike stared at the young woman, her breathing far from normal, as she gazed up at him, walking towards her. She felt his chest brush up against her own, as her breathing returned to normal. What was he doing? she kept asking herself, as he stared down at her, his eyes not turning away from her own.  
Faye slowly stepped back, as he stopped short in front of her, his face hovering inches from her own. She slightly closed her eyes, as she felt him leaning in closer. Spike solemnly grabbed the cigarette from Faye's hand as he took a quick drag, and simply blew it in her face. Faye opened her eyes, widely, annoyed.  
He smiled, tauntingly, "You wouldn't, would you?" He let out a sigh, as he walked over to the table, and sat down on the edge of it, taking long drags. Faye stood there, feeling oddly pathetic, as she gazed at the man, who had seemed happy about what he just did to her.  
She slowly walked over to him, as she felt the sudden urge to pull him against her body, and that she did. Her hands tightened around his collar, as her emerald eyes burned into his. There was a moment of quietness that fell over the two, as they stood in there position, awkwardly.  
To Spike's surprise, he felt Faye's crimson lips press against his, roughly. The woman kissed him, harder, and he returned those kisses, roughly. Her hand still gripped onto his shirt, as she quickly broke the kiss, and stared up at the tall man in front of her.  
Spike gazed down at her, as he quickly wiped off the smears of her lipstick that stained on his lips. Faye quickly puled away, as she turned her gaze from his own, surprised at her sudden action. The two had never kissed ever since they had known eachother. It was her sudden move that broke everything, and she didn't know to consider that good or bad.  
Spike stared at her, not a bit of an expression upon his face. Faye had a bit of a smirk upon her face, as she stared up at him, roughly.  
" As they say cowboy... easy come, easy go," she uttered, simply, then made her way out of the room.   
  
  
  
The dealer laughed as he stared at Faye, "Hm, didn't know that the sure-shot master of poker . . . the legendary female gambler Poker Alice was still alive. Lady Luck must've been on you're side."  
Faye let out a humorous laughter, as she stared at her deck of cards, "If she was still alive she'd be 219 years old now."  
"Of course. You don't look over 200. Besides, Alice never lost during her lifetime. She kept winning, without cheating." The young woman's eyes nearly bulged out of her socket, as she stared up at the man, her emerald gaze burning into his.  
"Who do you call cheating?" she retorted, dropping her deck to the card.  
The dealer let out a laugh, as he turned away, "No one at this point, Sweetie." There was a slight tone of laughter in his voice, when Faye immediately grabbed him by the collar. The middle-aged man turned to her in surprise at her sudden action.  
"Don't you ever call me Sweetie," she muttered, her eyes tightening, "No one calls me that." Her eyes turned over her shoulder as she noticed two security guards standing behind her, she slowly let go of the man, as she turned around to face them, a happy smile upon her round face. "Didn't call for any trouble guys, not in the mood for it."  
  
  
  
Faye let out a mumble as she made way down the darkened streets. She didn't know whether it was her, herself that wanted to go the way she did, or whether she didn't care at all. Her emerald eyes scurried about studying the moving shadows below her, as the sound of her boots thudded against the bricked ground. She slowly pulled her red jacket tightly around her body, as she felt a sudden breeze strike her, sending shivers down her back.  
She let out a longing sign, as her eyes gazed to an abandoned building, "Would you come for me?" Faye uttered, softly, as she dug her hands into the pocket of her jacket. She took in a deep breath, when she turned the corner. She didn't know exactly where she was headed, but was sure to make way_ home_ anytime before she knew Spike would start tripping on her.  
Home, Faye nearly laughed at the word. What exactly was home? Was it where she stayed or was it the Bebop and Crew itself? She wanted so much to be able to answer it correctly, but not a thought opposed her. It was true, perhaps everywhere she went, everywhere she was, was her home. That she kept telling herself.  
Faye's thought suddenly got distorted, when she felt a strong rough hand clasp tightly over her crimson lips, as she felt her body hit the adobe wall with a loud thud, that nearly felt like breaking bones. She stayed quiet, as her gaze met with eyes that startled her, made her fear what the person would have done. She stayed with her eyes wide open, as she pressed her palms against the wall.  
"Isn't it a little late, for the little lady to be wandering about at this hour on Venus," the scornful laughter of a man sounded out. Faye pondered to herself, as the hands muffled her words even if she had expected to say it. Why had she become so weak? she thought, solely. Was it the reason that all she wanted and hoped for, was for Spike to come to the rescue? It was ridiculous, that it made her nearly laugh.  
The man's gaze pierced onto her, as she felt his rough hand brush against her leg. What a pervert, Faye thought disgustingly. Her reaction came that minute, when her free hand slapped him hard across the face. A part of her wished that it had been Spike, why couldn't she just have taken it all out that way. It did somehow relieve some tension. Faye hadn't been scared one bit, it was just another stupid big guy who claimed to threaten her, or he would have sooner.  
She suddenly felt the man's hand removed from her lips, as he pressed it tightly around her neck. Faye turned her head aside, as she let out a breath, feeling a bit nauseous. "Stupid bitch!" She heard the man muttered, as she smelt alcohol escape his lips.  
Faye let out a cry as the sharp edge of a blade glided across her upper chest. Her emerald eyes glared at the hideous face that hovered pleasant above her. "Let me go, or else..."  
He let out a retorted laughter, as he stared at the weak woman, the stain of blood streaked against her white undershirt. "Let you go?" he laughed, cockily, scratching his hairy head, "And why should I do that?"  
"If I were you, I;d do what the girl say," a voice sounded out, as Faye turned to her side, realizing a tall dark figure heading their way. She recognized the voice, as she felt her heart drop, noticing Spike's fluffy hair from where she stood. Her hands tightened around the man's wrist, as it laid upon her neck. "You wouldn't want to get her mad now would you?" Spike questioned, solemnly, his hands dove into the pocket of his long trench coat.  
The ugly man nearly laughed it off, as he suddenly whipped out a gun, then pointing it at the green haired man. Spike had a smile upon his face, in that second a gun shot sounding. He stood there, as Faye's attacker fell onto his knees with a loud thud, against the dirty puddles. Spike slowly walked over to the man, as his eyes gazed down at him, as though he were lower than dirt. Spike simply dug the bullet into his mouth. Faye's eyes closed abruptly as she heard the aftermath of another gunshot.  
She shuddered at the thought, of what Spike had just done. Why had he been so cold? It was never like that, up to this point. But she guessed that nothing mattered anymore, for he said it himself. Her head pressed back against the brick building as her emerald gaze slowly turned to the man, and the dead body that huddled in the puddles of a darkened alley.  
Spike's gaze turned to her, causing a shiver to run over her body. She brushed her dark locked out of her face, as she stood there without a slight word, not even as to a thank you.  
  
  
  
The ride back was quiet, except for the soft mumbling of the car radio. Faye's arms crossed her chest, as her eyes fixed outside the window. He had pulled up in some red sports car, that it made her wonder. But she knew well not to wonder too much about a man like he because it annoyed her just as much as she told herself to be annoyed. Spike's eyes gazed at the woman from the corner of his brown eyes, as he turned straight ahead, a cigarette upon his lips.  
"What did I tell you about leavin' the hotel?" he muttered, annoyed.  
"You didn't tell me shit," Faye remarked, simply, and clearly. Spike paused, as his eyes fixed straight ahead of him. He quickly turned off the radio, revealing how annoyed he had been. She didn't' know whether he was worried or what. But she really hoped....  
"The only reason I saved your ass again, is because I don't want you to screw anything up again, don't think differently," Spike muttered, letting her hopes down immediately. Faye rolled her eyes, as she mimicked him, but turned to the window.  
"Whatever you say, Spike," she uttered, "Whatever you say."  
"Glad you agree," he replied, as he suddenly stopped the car in front of the hotel. He turned off the engine, as he stepped out, handing his keys to one of the workers, to have it parked somewhere. Faye followed, as she hesitated to walk into the entranceway. And just when she was about to.  
"Cover yourself up," Spike sounded, as his hands dug into his pockets, solemnly. She hated how he always loved his women so damn elegant, just like Julia, she thought bitterly. Faye gazed down at herself, suddenly realizing the streak of blood, and her white shirt ripped lower than she could possibly where a shirt. Spike let out a humorous laughter, as he walked towards the door of the hotel, "Unless you want your breasts danglin' all over the place, that's fine with me."  
She gazed at him in odd silence, a bit shocked as to how straight forward he could have been with her. Faye quickly pulled her red jacket over her chest, as she crossed her arms and soon followed.  
  
  
  
Faye hesitated, as she sat in the quietness of her own hotel room, staring down at the carpeted floor. Not a thought seemed to disturb her, except for the fact that she pondered so much about Spike, himself. She was annoyed of having feelings for him, of thinking so damn much. Her emerald eyes quickly gazed upward, as her door slowly swung open, as if to answer her questions.  
"Not leavin' tonight?" he questioned abruptly, leaning against the brim of the door.  
"What do you want, Spike?" Faye muttered, showing a bit of carelessness. He slowly made his way in, willingly inviting himself.  
"Do I always gotta want somethin'?" he replied, a smirk upon his face.  
Faye let out a breath, as her gaze stayed away from his own, "Don't fuck with me, Spiegel. I'm not with it...."  
"And you're without following my orders?" Spike remarked, causing her emerald eyes to meet his. Faye paused, as she stared up blankly at the man. "If you're up to screw anything up, I say get the hell out of here, Faye." His voice was harsh, as his eyes were cold, staring at her, frustrated.  
"Yeah, you know what, I'm not capable of doin' every damn thing you ask of me, all right. You knew that from the start, if you say that you know me at all," she replied, reluctantly.  
"I never said I knew you," Spike stated, simply, "I don't know you, Faye...Not anymore."  
Her eyes gazed up at him, solely, "And what's the suppose to mean? Shouldn't you be saying that to someone else? You're the one that changed, Spike. Not me."  
"You say I'm the one changin', but don't ever think my feelings are gonna change for you," he muttered, bitterly.  
She let out a scornful laughter, "Please...and you think Id ever want you that way?"  
"Yeah," Spike uttered, "you've got your Alonia for that." He did it again, he always did that, it annoyed her. He made her feel so low, that she didn't even want to talk to him anymore.  
"And you've got your _dead_ Julia for that," Faye replied, simply. Spike stared at the woman sitting coldly.  
"Don't even bring her up," he uttered, a statement, "You;'re not good enough to speak that name." Faye abruptly stood up, as she walked towards him, her eyes glaring into his own.  
"I'm not good enough," she repeated, "never good enough for anything. Just some dirty slut..." She hated to talk that way of herself, that way that she never wanted anyone to think of her as. But it came out so suddenly, that she hadn't been able to control herself.  
"Maybe," Spike answered simply, "you're never goin' to measure up to Julia, and try to remember that, and quit tryin' so hard. What the hell are you tryin' to prove anyway? Listen, I'm not in the mood for this...cause I know if I say anything else, it's just not gonna be anything nice. I don't even know why the hell I bother with you Faye, why I even give a fuck where you are, and what you're doin'....cause maybe you are what you think."  
Her eyes gazed at the man, as he then made way out of her room without another word. Faye took in a deep breath, as she felt herself sit back down upon her bed. She simply tried to shrug it off, but just couldn't, as her eyes fell to the floor. She felt like bursting into tears, but she wanted anything to hold it back.   
Faye let out a long sigh, as she felt her emerald eyes grow watery. She blinked hard, as she quickly wiped the wet drop away. Her eyes quickly gazed up, as she noticed Spike still standing at the door, his hand on the knob. The tall man slowly walked in, as he stopped short a couple feet away from her. So, he just stood there, Faye thought. He stood out there, ever since, he said he was going to leave.  
He slowly reached over for a small cloth on her bed, as he handed it to her. Faye's eyes gazed up at him, as he slowly held it against her blood stained chest, causing her to scoot back, abruptly. "Wipe it off, you're still bleeding," he uttered. Her hand slowly fell over his, as she took the cloth into her own fingers. He quickly pulled away, placing his hands into the pocket of his pant. Faye tried to read the expression upon his face, but it laid so confident and so cool like usual that she couldn't find a slight thing different.  
The man stood before her, as he just watched her slow steady movements and the words repeated in his head, although, Faye didn't know what it was...._don't fall for her, don't fall for her, don't fall for her.  
  
  
  
_

I'd hate to walk away from you,  
As if this never existed  
Cause when we kiss, the moment after,  
I look at you different.  
And my minds gone half crazy  
Cause I can't leave you alone  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on.  
  
  
  
**Note: sowwi writing dis chapter took so long. please keep the reviews coming. Thank you for keeping up with my story. STill gonna keep writing doe. I had writer's block, haha... yea well. thanks!**  



	12. Can't make it without you

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**I need your strength and I feel your warmth,  
With you I feel protected from all harm,  
Where do we go from here?  
  
  
  


Since when did you fall for her? The words kept repeating in his head. He never seemed to care as much until now. Was it perhaps he was afraid that he would lose her someway or the other. Spike recalled the conversation he held with the woman, probably only a few days ago. She had came to say good-bye to him, and said that she just wanted to get that out, and they argued. It was likewise and normal, it didn't seem to trigger a slight thought into Spike's mind.  
"Goin' in?" Alonia's voice sounded out, as he stood by a serving table, trying hard not to act so suspicious. They had arrived in the casino, their only hope was to get the bounty head and leave it at that, along with the money. Spike's eyes gazed around, as he noticed Faye at the farther end of a poker table. All she needed to do was buy time, while he snuck in, and Alonia would have been on the watch.  
"Don't worry," he uttered to Spike, "I'm right behind you on this. Right behind you."  
Spike smiled, as he pulled out a cigarette and lighting it, "Me, worry? I live and wander with a bunch of weirdos. And on top of it, I'm a lowlife bounty hunter."  
Alonia shook his head, "That's something Jet would have said."  
"Thank him for that," Spike replied, gazing towards the back where all the guards were, "I got that line from him." There was a slight pause, as he took a quick glance at Faye, as so did Alonia, "I'm goin' in." He slowly strode over towards the back hall, as he hid off in the shadows. Why had he gone through all this crap for a 100 million woolong bounty? It nearly made him want to hit himself with the thought. All right, so Faye was right 'money did make the world go 'round'. But he didn't take that much into consideration at the time.  
Spike took a breath, as he leaned over the edge of the wall, away from anyone's sight. He took a quick drag, as he gazed around the quiet corridor, noticing two big security guards standing before a broad door.   
"Come on . . . Does this casino also run a fitness club?" Spike muttered, tossing his burnt out cigarette to the floor, carelessly. Damn, he thought, as his eyes glanced over his shoulder to where Faye was, but he couldn't find Alonia anywhere. Where the hell was he? Spike sulked, a bit annoyed. His brown eyes quickly fixed upon a fire alarm, if Alonia wasn't going to help, he was definitely not dumb enough to _not_ pull it off himself.  
And Spike did just that, in seconds the alarm rang out, and the area populated with loud startled voices. He paused, as he noticed the guards stepping away, as they ran off towards the front entrance hall.  
"Bingo!" Spike uttered, as he pulled out his gun and ran in towards the previously blocked doorway. He turned the knob hard, but it just wouldn't seem to budge. Spike muttered something beneath his breath, as his eyes glanced around, searching.  
Faye turned her gaze over to where she had last seen him, and quickly jumped up on the poker table, without another slight thought, "Quiet!" There was a sudden hesitation, as her gunshot filled the air, the woman glanced around, as the elegant people stood about.  
"I'm holding this place hostage! And I say nobody moves or else!" she shouted out, clearly. Everyone was quiet, when Faye abruptly jumped off the table, and made way towards the back, but stopped short, as she quickly grabbed a cig from another man's mouth. She smiled, as she turned the opposite way, and placed in between her lips, "All right, you could go." With that announcement, everyone made way towards the exit, startled cries filled the emptying room.  
Faye immediately ran to where Spike stood, and found him struggling with the big door knob. "You okay?" she managed to choke out, over hoarse voices. He didn't reply, instead he stole a quick glance at the young woman, and forcefully brought his gun pointing it at the knob, and shot it so many times, that it caused Faye to lose count.  
"If he thinks he can outrun me, he's welcome to try!" Spike retorted, his eyes piercing into Faye's. She paused, a thought questioning in her head, who he had been referring to exactly.  
"Don't get too hotheaded," she replied, simply.  
Spike roughly pushed into the door, nearly causing it to break down, "What part of me is hotheaded?" Faye shook her head, as she made way in along with man. He glanced around, frantically, as the area laid quiet, all was darkened around them. The two quickly swung around, as the sound of a match being lit sounded behind them.  
Alonia came into view, as Faye stared hard at the man, not knowing what to think. He had a smirk upon his face, as he lit a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He smiled, nearly laughing, "So . . . this and that and no reward. All that work for nothing. Oh, don't look so down, Spike. I wouldn't exactly say I was the reward...."  
Spike paused, as his gun never pointed away from the man before him. Faye breathed heavily, as her emerald gaze turned to the man behind her, questioning.  
"What's goin----," she began, but got cut short.  
"Aww," Alonia retorted, "Come on, now. Did it take you that long, Sweetie?"  
Spike's eyes stared at the man, hard, "I should've known it since I thought you and Faye had somethin' goin' on." Faye turned to Alonia, her eyes glaring at him, but part of her was filled with utter confusion.  
"Where's the bounty?" Spike questioned, firmly. Alonia laughed, as a light flickered on soon after. Spike glanced over from the corner of his eye, as he noticed the highly explosives that surrounded them. His gaze quickly turned to aside, as Faye's voice sounded out, and he noticed her pulled to aside, a woman holding her hostage.  
There was an odd silence, that fell among them, as Spike stared at the woman. She had long emerald hair, that fell far below her shoulders, her eyes the same shade and she was dressed rather promptly in a red leather outfit. She had seemed oddly familiar, and that was when Spike realized who she was.  
"So, it all was a setup," he muttered, a bit of a devilish grin on his face. He didn't at all look worried. Alonia laughed, as his gaze fell to the green haired woman.  
"Yup," he replied, reluctantly, "Let me introduce you to Miss Maximus." Spike turned to Faye, as he heard her muffling something behind the gloved hand that clasped over her crimson lips. It was the name that he had mentioned long ago, at the bar where they first met.  
Alonia laughed, "You really believe that I would have let you gotten the bounty that easily, Spike? And Jet...such a man that I hoped would catch on sooner." There was a pause, when his eyes turned to Faye, "And Faye....I had fun with you." She let out a loud shout, that was cut off soon after, when the woman struggled with her.  
"You're a bunch of psychos," Spike muttered, his gun pointed straight at Alonia.  
The emerald haired woman known as Max let out a short laughter, "I prefer the term brilliant terrorists, darling." She spoke in a British accent, that fell so smoothly.  
Spike took in a breath, his eyes glancing at the two, "Give me a reason, I shouldn't kill you all right now."  
Alonia smiled, "I don't know what will happen. The place might explode the moment you shoot it in."  
"That makes me excited," Spike replied, reluctantly. Alonia turned his gaze to Max, as he watched her quickly pull Faye out from the quiet tanker.  
"I've been wanting this, Spike," the man uttered, his blue eyes burning with sensation. "You dare oppose me without your weapon?" He smiled, as he reluctantly dropped the gun to the floor, without a single thought.  
"The best way," he replied, simply.  
  
  
  
Faye stared at the woman, as she tightly knotted a rope onto her wrists, as she sat in the chair. Faye stubbled to free herself, when the woman slowly removed the cloth that hung over her lips.  
Max smiled, viciously, as she gently brushed the purple lockes from Faye's face, "So, you really believe that your _hero _will come rescue you, am I correct?" Faye glared at the woman, fully annoyed by her voice. "I love the way, innocent women like yourself have such high hopes. It's ridiculous."  
Faye smiled, her eyes tensed, "Shut the hell up, and get it over with, you bitch." Max smiled, as she kneeled down in front of her, eyes glowing with a bright gleam.  
She slowly pulled out a knife, as she held it to Faye's face, and gently glided it across her cheek, leaving a long strain of blood, "How I would love to carve off those pretty lips of yours. Don't worry, darling, it will be quick. Such pity, a pretty girl like yourself will have to die young." The woman let out a scornful laughter, her eyes filled with excitement.  
"Tell me, Sweetie," she began again, "When you say that you love someone, when do you get to the point when enough is enough?"  
Faye stared hard at the woman, without a slight thought. It made her ponder, why she was getting so deep for a reckless psycho.  
Max let out a scornful laughter, as her eyes gleamed with hatred, "....never...and that answers all questions that you may be having."  
"You'll be worth a lot of money, once we're done with you," Faye uttered, thoughtfully, grinning.  
The woman laughed, "Cheddar, I prefer the term cheddar." Faye slowly stubbled with her hands, as she gently slid it through. Luck had it, that she had worn her useful bracelet that day. Her eyes studied the woman, as she slowly stood up, about to head off in the opposite direction.  
"Hey!" Faye called out, and when she swung around, her fist hit her hard in the face. She let out a laugh, as she stared at the woman collapsed on the ground. "Not as strong as you think, am I?" The purple haired woman quickly stepped over Max's body, about ready to leave, when her hand tightened around her ankle, pulling Faye to the ground.  
Max quickly hovered over the young woman, a steel blade pointed at her eyes. Faye struggled beneath her, when she pressed her palm against Max's face, causing her to stumble backward. The green haired woman quickly arose onto her feet, her eyes roaming, menacingly, blood dripping down her nostrils from the first blow that Faye gave her.  
"You'll not get away with this!" she shouted out, running towards her. Faye quickly turned her back to the woman, pulling her into a tight headlock, and the two stumbled back and fourth, pounding one another against the adobe brick wall.  
"STUPID-----BITCH!" Faye shouted out, as the woman fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her emerald eyes gazed up at Faye's, angrily, as she tried to pull herself up, but fell back to the ground. Faye slowly reached over for a gun that laid beside her foot. She pointed it at Max, taking deep breaths.  
The woman laughed, as her palms pressed ageist the damp bloody floor, "Shoot me...."  
Faye smiled, wiping the blood streak on her left cheek, "Don't push your luck."  
"Or are you afraid you won't be able to turn me in for the money?" Max's voice sounded out, her eyes fixed to the floor, as she wiped the blood that poured down her face.  
Faye slowly lowered her gun, a smile slowly crept upon her face, "Cheddar, Sweetie. I prefer the term cheddar." Max stared up at her, her eyes glaring. Faye quickly turned away, as the sound of a monitor turned on. She walked over to where it was, and took it into her hand.  
"Spike...," she uttered, noticing his face upon the screen.  
"Where you at?" he questioned, his eyes gazing behind him.  
There was a slight hesitation, as Faye replied reluctantly, "You're really going to come?"  
"Don't worry. I'm not going there to save you," he retorted, simply, as a wave signal followed his reply. "Listen, meet me outside, we'll take it from there." With that, the screen turned off, leaving Faye to ponder for a split second.   
He turned to Alonia, who sat against the wall, his blue eyes dimmed, as it stared back at him. The green haired man slowly walked over to him, as he pulled him up by the collar.  
Alonia smiled, through blood stained teeth, "You got a little bit of mercy in ya, right?"  
"I'm all out of that right now," he replied, his brown eyes staring back at the man. "Why'd you do it?"  
Alonia shook his head, weakly, "I wanted to see you suffer, Spike....you and the people you loved....or the people you cared about. You think you'd still be living, if you didn't love her?" There was a humorous laughter in his voice, as Spike solemnly let go of him, and the man collapsed back onto the ground and he pulled out his gun.  
"Don't be stupid," Spike uttered, as he clicked his gun, and pointed it only a few feet from Alonia's head.  
"Spike!" Faye called out, as she walked into the room, her hand tightly held onto the woman's emerald hair. There was a pause, as he gazed at Faye and back to Alonia. Faye hesitated, as Spike moved out of her way, instructing her to see the cold blooded man that rested before her.  
She bit her crimson lips, as her eyes burned with hatred, but most of all pain. She slowly walked over towards him, as Spike handed her the gun he held onto. She stopped short in front of him, her emerald eyes staring downward. Alonia smiled, thoughtfully, scornfully.  
"Survival of the fittest' is the law of the land. To fool and be fooled is the reason we live. I've never had anything good happen to me when I trust others. That's the lesson," Faye uttered, her voice harsh, "I thought I would have been able to trust you....but I should have known right from the start."   
Her eyes stared back at him, "I'm not gonna kill you....I'm not gonna stoop as low to your level, cause that's probably how you wanted me to end it. I'm not gonna be the same old Faye I used to be and that's that." She quickly swung around, her eyes met Spike's as she handed him the gun. "Lets just get out of here."  
The man followed her out, as the two headed towards the exit. Faye's eyes searched around the empty area, as her mind became too much of a weight.  
"Fuck!" she heard Spike remark, as he stared around, Max kneeled down beside him, "My machine's vandalized." There was a sudden pause, when all attention fell onto the woman beside him, as an evil laughter escaped her lips, until she became hysterical. Faye, fully annoyed, quickly walked up to her, pulling her up by the hair, and shaking her shoulders.  
"What the hell is fucken wrong with you!?!?!?" she shouted out, becoming quite angry.  
The woman's emerald eyes widened, like two big circles, that it startled Faye, "The place is going to blow!" Faye stumbled backwards, as she stared at the woman, confused. Spike shook his head, as his hands ran thought his hair, which told Faye that he was thinking of a way out of the mess. She quickly grabbed the gun from his hand, as she pointed it to the laughing woman.  
"Where the hell is the detonator?" she asked, calmly, probably for the first time. Max slowly brought out a small planted bomb from her coat, as Faye immediately snatched for it.  
"How do...how do you...," her voice slowly trailed off, as she kneeled on the floor, opening the cover, frantically and slowly.  
"Might as well all die here...," Spike mumbled, he seemed a bit calm and it made Faye angry.  
"Yeah, Mr. Perfect," she began, "why don't you try helping me for once?" There was a pause, as she stared down at the different color codes, "Like, I said before...I'm not one for delicate operations like this....I'm not the delicate type."  
Spike took in a deep breath, frustrated, "Then, don't be delicate! The worse that could happen is that you screw up and we all die."  
Max laughed, her head down, long strains of hair covering her face, "You'll not be able to complete that task..."  
Faye's eyes filled with fury, as she shouted out at the woman, "SHUT YER FACE! Can't you see we're under a damn time limit?!?!? And secondly, I fucken hate the way you talk!"  
"Faye, just get with it!" Spike complained, as he kneeled down beside her, "If you don't decide now, the whole place is goin' to blow, with us along with it!"  
Her eyes turned to him, "Who do you think I am? A bomb-disarmer?" She quickly held out the gun to Max's head for the millionth time, "Which one is it?"  
She laughed, "Dear, you really believe that you could make me talk?"  
Faye cocked her head to one side, "I'm making you talk right now, aren't I? Now, speak. I'm fucken giving you a choice of having your pretty head blown off your shoulders or sit around in a fucken cell!"  
"Boy, you're makin' her decide easier," Spike muttered, sarcastically.  
Max paused, her eyes staring up at the two, "The blue one."  
Faye hesitated, "...you do it." The woman slowly leaned over, as she slowly began to unknot the wires. Faye squinted her eyes, feeling her heart pound against her chest so roughly.  
"Been nice knowin' you, Faye," Spike's voice uttered, beside her, "And I never thought I'd be saying this but I----"  
"Keep your apologies for later, fro boy," she uttered, "you're not dying on me this time." Spike's eyes studied the woman beside him, she didn't seem like herself one bit, it was a sight he never saw of her, and he didn't mind it one bit.  
Faye let out a breath, "It didn't stop."  
"We ain't gettin' no where," Spike retorted, as he quickly stood up, glancing about. Max sat on the ground, a smile bestir on her face. "This whole damn place is packed with things that would set this whole place on fire."  
"Wait!" Faye shouted out, "The Redtail! It's at the exit!" She quickly pushed the button on her bracelet, as she turned back to Max, who sat quietly on the ground. She paused, as she heard the woman's soft whispers counting down to when the timer would go off. Faye quickly grabbed a hold of Spike's arm, as she immediately pulled him towards the ship, that appeared off the edge of the building.  
She felt his body fall back, when she abruptly swung around and noticed Max with a gun in her hand. Faye's eyes scurried about his figure, as his hands pressed against the hard ground.  
"Damn...," Spike uttered, as he pulled his other hand from his wound just above his waist. The bullet had gone through deep, and she knew the blood wouldn't have stopped until she managed to do something about it. Faye's eyes stared at his, as she took deep breaths.  
"Spike, come on!" she shouted out, as she struggled to help him up.  
"Wait---"  
"Forget it! The place is gonna fucken blow!" Faye screamed out, angered, as she managed to somehow fit in the starship, and quickly pulled as far away as possibly from the scene. Not a thought entered her mind, except for the fact that she hoped Spike would be able to last through it, and she knew well he would._ Don't die on me, again, Spike,_ she kept telling herself, _I won't make it without you.  
  
  
  
_

I feel adrift, for I am only dreaming,  
But when I'm with you, please don't let it be a dream,  
Wish this World was just a dream, that is your thought,  
But it's not mines.  
  
  
  
**Note: hey, thanks for the nice reviews! Well, there goes the whole bounty hunt, tell you anything much that you questioned before? I hope it cleared up something. But here is when it all comes down, this is where Faye and Spike are left to_ really really _face eachother. But wait. Did this chapter move to fast? I tried to be sure I didn't leave anything out? It didn't go to fast did it? I hope not. I hope you understood everything so far. Thanks again!**


	13. So, Let Me Be...

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**I wanna be the one that you are thinking of, The one that brightens your day.  
And, when you feel the need to love, Let me be the one you're thinkin' of.  
  
  


Spike's eyes slowly opened as he noticed the bright glowing light shine down at him. He felt a cold feeling swept over his body, as he tried hard to focus. Why had he not remember anything? Why was the room so cold? Am I dead? He kept questioning himself, as his eyes came into view, and he then realized that it was only the ceiling that he was staring at. He took in a breath, confused as to what exactly happened. His body laid numb, as he laid there, silently thinking. He didn't recall anything much, except for the fact, that he stepped onto the starship and took off from there with Faye. Faye...the name played a role in his mind. He pondered to himself, if he had died out on her again.  
Spike's eyes slowly closed for the second time, as he took in a deep breath. He had so many thoughts enter his mind, but Faye's name overcame all of that. He suddenly felt a warm touch upon his arm, as he stayed still. She studied the man's face, as he laid there, without a fault movement. Her slender fingers slowly brushed against his cheek, as the train of thought never escaped her mind. She kept telling herself, that everything was going to be okay. That he wouldn't die out on her for the second time. But for a woman like she, there was so little hope.  
"I'm sorry...," her voice uttered, nearly a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry, for being so weak..." The woman's voice slowly trailed off, as Spike felt a warm drop upon his hand, that Faye gently pressed upon her cheek. She didn't know what she could have said to him, if he were to ever wake up. Wake up from that dream, maybe this time he'd see her in his eyes. Those eyes that sought the present and the past. The woman quickly wiped her tear stained eyes, as Jet's voice came from by the doorway.  
"You okay?" the man uttered, his arms crossed his chest. Faye turned back, with a false smile upon her face, as she slowly stood up. Jet gently placed a hand upon her shoulder, as they both stared at the steady figure upon the bed.  
"It's gonna be all right, Faye," he uttered, reassuringly, "Spike will pull through. He can't suffer a couple bullet wounds. He's had worse." The statement caused the young man to smile within himself. So Jet was right, he knew too well, perhaps.  
She took in a deep breath, as she slowly headed for the doorway, "I hope you're right Jet..." The bald man paused, as he stared at his friend upon the bed. He wasn't so sure, if that was the right thing to tell her. What if everything turned out to be lies? There was a slight pause, as he let out a deep breath.  
"I hope so too, Faye..."   
  
  
  
Faye's eyes stopped short, as she stared blankly at the tumbling washer, her emerald gaze pierced. She didn't know what to think or do at the time, so she found something that would keep her busy. She quickly snapped out of the deep trance, as she slowly dug through the pile of uncleanness clothes.   
Her eyes studied the dark navy fabric, that was rightfully Spike's. Faye slowly dug into the pocket, making sure everything was clean before she placed it into the washer. Her hands slowly pulled out a pack of cigarette and rested in the palm of her hand. Faye smiled, slightly, as she opened up the pack and noticed only two had been left.  
She simply placed it into her pocket, as she tossed everything into the machine, and slowly walked out into the rec. room. Ein stared up at the woman, as she simply looked down at him. Faye let out a sigh, as her eyes turned away, she wasn't in the mood to torture the dog this time around. Perhaps, she wasn't in the mood for anything, for that fact. It was oddly quiet, without Spike's voice arguing with her, that she found it lonely, even if he was in the other room, dead asleep.  
"Faye-Faye," Ed's voice sounded out, as she walked towards the young woman, and stood beside the couch, with a weird expression upon her face, "Is Spike-Spike okay?" Faye paused, as she smiled up at the young girl, and nodding.  
"He'll be okay," she replied, reluctantly, "It'll just take awhile, that's all."  
Ed jumped up, happily, exclaiming, "Then we be one big family!" The girl's statement caused Faye's smile to fade from her crimson lips. Yeah, she thought, one big_ happy _family...minus Faye...or even Spike. There was an odd silence that fell over the two, when Jet's voice sounded out from Spike's room.  
"Give me a break, you big klutz! You're lucky you got away with this little scratch. . . since we don't have the money for a funeral," he exclaimed, as he stared down at the young man.  
"Sorry," Spike uttered, simply when he noticed the young woman who stood by the door, her hands pressed against the brim of the doorway. Jet paused, when he slowly turned to where his attention was set.  
"Oh, Faye," he uttered, "Well, hey I'll just leave you two alone. I've got some things to do, anyway. Fixing the starships, ya know." With that, the man quickly made way out of the room, causing the silence to come yet again. Faye slowly walked in, as her arms crossed her chest. She wanted so much to say, the things she pleaded to say. But a part of her kicked herself, so she wouldn't. As if, Spike would bother to care as much.  
The man's eyes roamed the woman's figure, as the outfit she wore, suited her more than anything. He didn't quite understand her needs into wearing something that covered even an inch of her body. Faye was dressed in a short white skirt, along with a white jacket over a tight tank-top. Spike shrugged it off simply, at least it was a start. The woman's white boots clattered against the hard floor, as she stepped a couple more steps towards the young man.  
Faye thought, solemnly. "Feel better?" she questioned, sounding a bit more careless than she had meant to.  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "Been better." There was that silence again, as Faye took a deep breath and walked over towards the table and sat down. She wanted to ask him so many things, run to him, have him take her in willingly. She wanted to know if he was okay? If he'd stop thinking so much? If he'd love her...Faye nagged herself yet again, for feeling the need to do all that.  
She didn't want to say anything, and she kept telling herself, that she'd find time, somehow, someday. That's when she would tell him, when she'd be able to care less of what he had to say, when her feelings would finally fade away for the man, she knew it was hard.  
"You still think about her?" Faye questioned, wanting to kill herself for that statement. There, she did it again. She told herself one thing, and simply did the other. Just when everything was going to be okay, her big mouth just had to open up and say everything as they please.  
"I don't know, Faye," Spike's voice responded, utterly, "It's been awhile. I never actually talk to anyone about it, so they wouldn't be able to know if I did or if I didn't." There was a pause in the man's voice, as his gaze fell upon her own, "Long ago, I wasn't afraid of anything. I didn't think about dying for a second. I thought I was invincible. Then I met some girl. I wanted to live. I started to think like that. For the first time, I was afraid of death. I'd never felt it before."  
Faye stared at the man, for once, realizing how open he was with her, and she admired that. He would have never mentioned such things to a woman like she, he never bothered to care as much.   
"You wanted to live because she was living," Faye uttered, softly, her eyes burned with tears, that never came out.  
"Maybe..," Spike replied, his voice trailing off. There was a pause, as the woman stared down at him, so many things she wanted to say.  
"About Alonia....," she uttered, feeling pity upon herself.  
Spike let out a breath, his eyes suddenly fell upon her, "I know...I should have apologized to you sooner...sorry." Faye stared back at the man, a smile slowly falling upon her face. He couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad.  
"I'm sorry," Faye muttered, suddenly turning to aside, as she wiped her eyes quickly, "It just all becomes too much. If things didn't turn out the way they did..." There was a pause, as her eyes fell upon the man's.  
"Then what?" Spike questioned, wanting to know exactly what it was that she had been wanting to say to him. Even though, he knew well how it would come out. He wouldn't have had anything to say back to her, he definitely wasn't one for words. And Spike had assured everyone that from the start.  
Faye urged a false smile. She simply brought out his pack of cigarettes, taking one out, and tossed the rest to him. Spike caught it willingly into his hands, as he flashed her a bit of a smile.  
She quickly brought out a match, lighting it, and gently took a drag, "Thought you might need it." Spike took in a deep breath, as he reached out for the woman to light his own cigarette for him.  
"Faye knows, doesn't she?" he uttered. The woman smirked, a bit exasperated by his sudden comment to mock her.  
"Right," she replied, sarcastically. The woman's emerald gaze slowly turned around behind her, as she heard a loud piece of metal fall to the ground. Must be Jet, she thought, solemnly, as his voice followed her idea soon after.  
"They ruined two ships in one day...you give them an inch, and they step all over you," the man remarked, quite loudly enough for his voice to echo pass the broad corridors. Spike let out a laugh, as he placed the cigarette onto an ash tray, leaning his back against the headboard.  
"Lucky didn't get myself killed, this time around," he joked. Faye's' eyes fixed upon the man, quite concerned and annoyed.  
"Funny," she remarked, reluctantly.   
  
  
  
He slowly sat up, as he gazed over to Faye's asleep body sitting on the desk chair, her head placed upon the table. He paused, as he pondered back to how long he had sat awake, staring at the woman, as though he guarded her, as she did him. His eyes fell upon her lockes of dark hair, as it laid around her peaceful face.  
The woman's head slowly turned the opposite way, as her eyes opened slowly, avoiding the beam of the ceiling light. She hadn't bothered to turn back to check if Spike was awake, she knew well he probably wasn't. How long had she been sitting there, boring herself to death with a game of solitaire. Faye took in a deep breath, as she pressed her cheek gently upon the cold table, her thoughts drifting off for the millionth time that day. She slowly began to hum something to herself, as her voice trailed slowly around the room.  
Spike hesitated abruptly realizing that the woman had awaken. He smiled, "You're singing off key," the man uttered, a most vivid remark. Faye quickly sat up, her gaze fell upon him, startled.   
"You were awake?" she questioned, surprised.  
Spike smiled, slowly pulling the sheets to his leg, "Been. And how long have you been here?"  
Faye rolled her eyes, her hands upon the desktop, "Why are you askin' the questions?" The green-haired man simply shrugged, that same look upon his face. Faye remembered as to how much she hated that look he often gave her in the past, and yet, here she was enjoying it. She slowly stood up, as she realized his gaze fixed upon the cards scattered neatly upon the table.  
"Down for a game of poker?" the man questioned, most unlikely. Faye hesitated, as her eyes turned back to him. She then slowly stack up the cards and placed it onto the white sheets of his bed.  
"Never lucked out," Faye replied, a smile upon her face.  
Spike's eyes stared up at her own, "Without cheating?"   
  
  
  
"Since when, was Jet ever this nice to me?" Faye questioned smiling, as she took a seat near the counter, followed soon after by Jet and Spike. Jet had somehow offered to treat them to a night out on the town, which came quite peculiar. The room rumbled on with people trying to talk over one another and the soothing music. Faye's emerald eyes scurried about the room, wondering why she had never been able to find a place like this, or perhaps, she was just never wanted there.  
The place was dark, and for Faye to admit, quite relaxing. Her eyes quickly turned back, as she glanced over to Jet, who sat one seat away from her, and Spike beside her.  
"Damn, blues harp music is good. It's just as good as I thought," the bald man commented, taking a quick drink, as he gazed down at the bottle of wine he held in his grasp.  
Spike smirked, lighting a cigarette, as he glanced over towards the stage, "I thought you were a fan of JAZZ music?"  
Jet paused, as he answered, reluctantly, "Don't be stupid. I even warbled while I was sucking on my mother's milk." Spike shook his head, as he turned his gaze back onto his balding friend.  
His voice came out simple, as he replied seriously, "You were a pretty thoughtful kid." Faye let out a laughter, as she reached for a shot glass and took it into her slender fingers.  
"Really...men," she uttered, shaking her head in disapproval.  
Spike's eyes turned to the woman beside him, a bit of a gleam in expression, "Go ahead, finish."   
She cocked her head at him, confused, "Finish what?"  
"That we're idiots and a bunch of hopeless romantics," Jet called out, ordering another drink at the table. Faye raised her brow, as she took another shot out of the glass.  
She shrugged, "You are." Spike smiled, retorting her, as he brought the bottle of beer that sat in front of him to his thin lips. He paused, as he gazed at her slightly, from the corner of his eyes.  
"Shouldn't take anything down in one shot," he instructed, gazing down at the glass she held in her hand. Faye took in a deep breath, simply brushing it off.  
  
  
  
The woman gazed down at the man before her, as she simply stared at him. Spike carefully cracked the egg, as he held it solemnly, his eyes bloodshot almost, as he tried hard to figure out where the glass cup was in front of him. Faye smiled, her hands resting beneath her chin. She slowly brought the glass to him, as he dropped the egg into it, along with the whole shell.  
"Good one," Faye uttered, grabbing the cup from the man, as she carefully dug out the shells, and placed them onto the counter. She slid the glass back to Spike, as he placed some salt and pepper into it. A smirky weak smile upon his face, as he brought it up, as though giving toast.  
"Piyoko," the man uttered, "it's good for hangovers." Faye gave him a disgusted look, as she watched the man hold his nose and took the whole slimy yellow egg down.  
"That's disgusting," she remarked, returning back to her posture, as the sound of slow jazz came about. Her eyes scurried around the room, wondering where Jet had bounced off to this time around. He had said he needed a bathroom break, but most likely, she would have expected him carrying out something else, besides the toilet. The woman let out a sigh, when her gaze turned back to Spike.  
"Damn," he uttered, his hands upon the counter, "That was a good one."  
Faye hesitated, studying the man's handsome features, "I thought you said I shouldn't take it down with one shot? You shouldn't use your words against yourself."  
"Keep that for later, Faye," Spike muttered, rubbing his eyes. He slowly sat up straight, pressing his hands upon his bullet wound upon his waist. It still kept coming, that same continuos pain that caused him to want to break down.  
"You okay?" Faye questioned, showing a bit of a concern. He nodded his head, as he brought his hands back to where they were, acting as though it didn't seem to bother him anymore. Faye took in a deep breath, "It eventually heals in time."  
"Yeah," Spike uttered, his gaze avoiding hers, "_Only_ physical wounds heal in time." It left her to wonder what the man had meant, what he wanted to mock her about this time. Why couldn't he just be straight forward with her? Faye really didn't believe it could have been that hard, yet she did it herself. She never brought out the fact of how she really felt towards him. How she longed to be able to at least be loved by the man for some odd reason.  
"What's wrong?" Spike questioned, interrupting her thoughts. Faye's eyes quickly turned to him, surprised.  
"Oh," she uttered, reluctantly, thinking of a good excuse, "Guess the shots got to me." How she wished it _was_ the shots that got to her. But Faye was so annoyed by the fact, that it far surpassed that. It fell into a certain place, too fast, too deep. That it would be impossible for her to drag herself out of that position. The position that she longed so much to be able to be apart of....the position of being the claimer of his heart....  
  
  
  


_And there's nobody else, that can make me feel the way you do,  
Forever, I'll always be true.  
So, when you feel the need to love, Let me be the one you're thinkin' of.  
Cuz, I will make it so right._  


  
  
  


**Humm...well wat do you think? I will be continuing soon, don't' worry. But in the mean time, it will take awhile, but please keep up with this story! Thank you!**


	14. Just Love Me Today

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
"_**A man always has two reasons for what he does-a good one and the real one."  
  
  


The street lights were lit, casting an eerie yellow glow upon the clear roads that often led a far ways. Faye's eyes gazed up above, as she stared blankly wondering about the half crescent moon upon the velvety night sky. The woman took a breath, as her boots clattered against the cement ground, her hands dove deep within the pocket of her coat.  
She stared down, reluctantly at her boots, that came quite fascinating as to how bored she had been. There was a slight pause, as she kept with the sidewalk, her eyes adjusting onto the closed stores that night. Everything laid peaceful and quiet, except for the soft chirping of crickets that seemed to annoy the reluctant woman.  
Faye slowly glanced over her shoulder, wondering and much of hoping where Spike had been. She didn't care as much to the fact that she simply left without uttering a slight word, not even as to a good-bye. That was how it was, and how it would always be, she thought, taking a deep breath. Faye paused, as she heard the sound of soft footsteps treading behind her.  
She slowly turned around, a bit startled, to see a tall figure standing a couple feet from her way, a cigarette prompted between his lips. The woman smiled, surprised at the same time as to being excited as she was.  
"Want out so early?" Spike questioned, as he walked up towards the woman, staying a safe distance apart. He took a long drag, as his eyes gazed up at the night sky, reluctancy.  
"Just couldn't stay in there any longer," Faye replied, as she continued stroding down the sidewalk, Spike following beside her. "You know me and clubs. I enjoy the company of money instead."   
The green haired man gave her a strange look, as the two laid quiet for a bit. And he spoke, "No hangovers tonight?"  
"Please, Spike," Faye uttered, sarcastically mocking, "I don't get drunk off of a few shots. Unlike you, you're a mess." Her emerald eyes stared the man up and down, as he turned to look upon himself to see what was wrong.   
He raised his hands simply at his sides, "And what's wrong with me?" Faye let out a retorted laughter, mostly scorning. "I'm perfectly stable," the man uttered, taking another drag, as he tossed the cig aside, and reached in his pocket for yet another one. The two slowly turned a street corner, as they came upon a quiet little bench area, a park perhaps.  
Faye slowly found her way to the bench, as she sat down, leaning her back against it, letting out a most longing sigh. Spike took a seat beside her, as his eyes gazed up at the moon and never turned away. The smoke from the cigarette escaped his lips, as he leaned over upon his knees.  
"Ever heard of swearing by the moonlight?" he questioned, abruptly, but his eyes avoided hers.  
Faye paused, as she brought her hands into her lap, "You mean the moon," she corrected.  
Spike nodded, "Yeah...whatever you wanna call it."  
"I never believed in things like that," the young woman began, her eyes adjusted onto the crescent moon, "One day, it's a full moon...and the next a half...it just keeps shrinking smaller and smaller every single day. It never keeps its true form...like a promise...."  
"So, if you swore love to someone, it wouldn't happen?" Spike questioned, reluctantly for the first time that conversation, his brown eyes turned to her. Faye hesitated, as her eyes studied his oddly expression. She shook her head.  
"I don't know...," she uttered, simply. There was an odd silence that fell between the two, when Faye's statement came up, "Spike....about me and Alonia...."  
The man's eyes turned from hers, as he took another long drag, his expression hidden off. "What about?" Spike uttered, most irritated, or so he seemed.  
"He...," the woman's voice faded off, as she struggled to say the words, that she hoped she'd never have to say, "He raped me. That night....when you...." There was a pause, as the Spike's eyes fixed to the ground, although part of him wondered upon what she meant. It threatened a part of him that actually found Faye in a way he'd be appreciated her. It bothered him the fact that he had treated her as though she had caused everything, that it was Faye that caused Spike to torment her into hatred. He didn't want to hear the things she said, so many times, that things like that happened to her. But never like this....  
He laughed it off a bit, proving that he didn't care, "Mean to tell me that you're a virgin." Her emerald eyes gazed upon him, hurt to what and all he had to say. She felt the tears tremor within her eyes, as she thought back to Alonia and the soul that he took from her.  
"Is that all you have to say?" she questioned, feeling pity upon herself. Her eyes quickly gazed upward, as the man slowly stood up, inhaling the smoke.  
"That's not all I hafta say...," he uttered, scratching the back of his head. There was a long pause, as his back faced her. "Why did it happen like that, Faye?"  
"What do you mean?" the woman questioned, softly, her voice so fragile that it frightened him.  
Spike licked his lips, as he gazed down at the lit cigarette, "Why is it, that every time I'm willin' to accept somethin,' that everything always gotta fade away?" Faye's eyes stared down, as she felt her heart drop down to her stomach. There was a long silence, as Spike's back stayed facing her.  
"I keep on seein' that past, I don't wanna think about anymore," he uttered, his voice trailing off. "And, I see you....."  
"Is that all you see, Spike?" Faye questioned, abruptly, "Why does everything you see always have to be in the past? You're so stuck in it, that you never wanna move on. Are you living in the real world, Spike?"  
The man stood quiet, as he replied, low, "I was watching a dream. I never knew what a dream was, and for the first time I tasted fear. Just a little something was off." He laughed, "A whole lot was off. Until now, it's still the same. A thousand words probably couldn't tell you how sorry I am, Faye. So I fucked up again...would you ever...."  
"I always have forgiven you, Spike. I never was mad at you...., ever. Cause, I would never let go of the friendship we have. Even if it does mean you tormenting me," Faye uttered, her voice fragile as she laughed simply at her last sentence. Sure, she wanted to be his friend, perhaps more than that. The man turned to her, forging a smile upon his face. Part of him was confused whether the fact of what he wanted to do. He didn't know anything at all at the moment. He was just glad he got things out and finally understood the woman.  
"Friendship," he uttered, "it's untimely." He paused, as part of him saw the love that he once had. It was once...and it never existed in the world that proclaimed him right then and there. He sought his angel, the woman he claimed to call his love. His only love. Spike shook the thought away, perhaps he needed to stop that dream. He knew well, that he could start over, but to past love Julia and through his eyes, see the present of who wanted him there beside her.  
"You're right," Faye uttered, her eyes avoiding his, "It is untimely. You never know if you have got that chance or if you don't. I don't believe time could heal anything." Spike hesitated, as his brown eyes stared down at the woman that sat solely on the bench, her hair blowing against the gentle breeze of the wind.  
Spike pondered at the little remarks the woman made. She had never actually once came out straight forward with him, that it made him wonder if she was actually wanting friendship or something that far surpassed that. He knew he could have given it to her, but he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to. And that was all he ever seemed to get through his mind, was that same repeating question. Did he love Faye Valentine?  
Spike let out a breath, as his eyes left her sight, "So, Faye, the tomboy's grown into a woman." Faye rolled her eyes, reluctantly as her legs crossed.   
"I've been one if you hadn't noticed," she remarked, simply, taunting.  
Spike let out a short witted laugh, as his eyes fell upon her, without another hesitation. He stared at her awkwardly that it made her ponder his own thoughts. The two suddenly turned to a tall clock that hung over the tallest building in the whole city, as it struck loudly, telling that another hour had passed.  
Spike took in a breath, shoving his hands into his pocket, "Hm...its gettin' late anyway. I think I'll sleep on it."  
"Sleep on what?" Faye questioned, reluctantly. The man quickly turned attention onto her, a smile upon her crimson red lips.  
"Tired," he uttered, simply.  
Faye let out a short wit laughter, as her eyes pierced up at him, "A man always has two reasons for what he does-a good one, and the real one."  
"What are you tryin' to get out of me, Faye?" Spike uttered, most humorously. The woman gave him a grim look, she didn't know whether she wanted to head back to the Bebop or have him accompany her there. So much she wanted to say and do, but words never surpassed the guilt feeling of having to admit a thing.  
"Nothing...," she replied, reluctantly, standing up as she let out a deep breath. The woman turned the other direction, about to head off for her starship, when Spike's voice spoke out to her.  
"I never did give anyone hell, Faye," he uttered, his eyes fixed to the floor, as his body filled slowly with guilt that he had never proven to her, "They just asked for it. I told the truth and they thought it was hell."  
Faye slowly turned around, staring upon the man, as his eyes avoided her. And for once, he looked like a lost child, a person on the verge of a breakdown, a person who has loss and loss again. As if, all that would never conclude in the end.  
There was a pause, as he continued, "You see things; and you say, "Why?" But I _dream_ things that never were; and I say, "Why not?" And why shouldn't I keep anything to myself anymore? Why would I have to say anything out loud to anyone?"  
"Because," Faye uttered, stepping up to him, "People care for you. One point has already been proved. Everything that happened once can happen again." Spike stared down at the young woman, her emerald eyes giving a gentle glow, as the words slipped between her red lips. Those lips that spoke the truth behind her, that admitted to her well-being, to her soul.  
"And what do you mean to tell me?" Spike uttered, his voice a soft whisper, as his gaze stared at her intently.  
Faye let out a soft laughter, her gaze upon him, "You don't live by words alone....despite the fact that sometimes you have to eat them." Spike gazed down at her, his head fixed straight forward, except that his eyes fell upon her own. There was a silence that fell over the two, as they stood there pondering each other thoughts. Why did it become so quiet in the first place?  
Spike slowly moved in, as his head hovered over her face. What's he doing? Faye questioned herself, as she felt his breath upon her lips, so gently, that it sent shivers down her spine. And the moment her lips touched his, she felt her heart drop. But at the same time, asking herself why. Faye slowly found way around the man's neck, as her arms wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
She didn't want to let go, for she had longed for a chance like that. Spike's mind twirled about, as he felt her kisses upon his own. He didn't know what to think, he didn't even know what the hell he_ was_ thinking. The man slowly pulled away, as his brown eyes gaped down at her, as if she had done something extremely wrong. He quickly backed away, as he turned his head to aside.  
Faye stared up at Spike, a confused look upon her face. She wanted so much to ask him what was wrong and why he did her like that. But she stumbled upon those words yet in her own mind. Spike rubbed his forehead, as he stood there, lost in thought.  
His eyes slowly fell upon her, as he let out a breath, "...Lets just..."  
"Pretend it never happened," Faye finished, as her emerald gaze pierced upon him. Spike stood quiet, as he stared back at the woman, astounded by her sudden words that mocked his own. Faye took in a deep breath, as she simply shrugged it off, and slowly turned the other direction, just about to walk off, when she felt his hand tightened around her wrist.  
Spike pulled her back to him, so that there bodies touched one another. His eyes gazed upon her, intently, as he uttered in a soft whisper, "I can't..."  
  
  
  
Her hands struggled for the switch, as she felt Spike's hands grip onto her back. She quickly switched on the light to his room, as she felt his breathing grow harder, with every movement they made. She tried to pull away, struggling for air, as she felt his weight push up against hers and onto the bed.  
She quickly pulled her lips away from his, as she stared into his eyes, searching for the answers that she longed for. She wanted to know if he truly needed her, if he could actually love her. There was a pause, as she felt the man's lips press against her own yet again. Faye quickly pushed him back, as she stared up at him, his green hair a mess from usual.  
"Spike...," she uttered, with hesitation, "I....can't...." Spike stared down at her, a bit of confusion upon his face. He wondered what she was trying to tell him, he didn't want to hear what she tried to say to him at that fact.  
"What do you mean?" he uttered, his voice low. Faye felt a wave of nausea hit her, as she quickly sat up, and Spike moved off of her. He stared down at the woman, as her emerald eyes fixed to the floor. She quickly brought her hands to her face, as she covered it solemnly.  
Faye let out a breath, as she felt the tears form within her eyes, "I can't...I won't...."  
Spike paused, as he simply stared down at her, without a slight idea of what she meant. Why didn't the words go through his head? he kept asking himself.  
"I won't face that again...," she uttered, her eyes gazing up at his. Spike paused, as he stared down at her, without a slight expression upon his face.  
"Faye...," he uttered, as he slowly kneeled down in front of her, "It's not like that....I need you. I need you, Faye."  
"What do you need me for?" she questioned, the tears streaming down her cheeks, "What could you need a girl like me for....I'm not like before, Spike. Never will I be like..." His hands slowly cupped her face, as his eyes fixed upon her.  
"I don't care," he uttered, "it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, Faye....I..." The young woman let out a breath, as she pressed her forehead against Spike's. She felt herself whimper softly, as she felt his hands encircle around her fragile body. She knew what was going on, yet her head screamed out at her, telling her what she should have done right. She didn't want to lead herself into believing that he truly cared about her, for the fact that his words expressed far less. He said he needed me, Faye thought solely, he couldn't feel love....  
"Please don't leave me...," she uttered, her voice fragile, as she felt her lips kissed upon his. She slowly felt his touch upon her, so gently that it startled her. Faye closed her eyes ever so tightly, as she felt his body hover over of her own, as his lips gently caressed her cheek. She didn't want to fall, and yet she did. Just like the broken promise to herself, to her soul. That she would never let anyone get the advantage over her, that the person would never be Spike.   
Nothing seemed to enter her mind anymore, as Faye repeated to him, hoping that he cared to listen, although she knew well herself, "Please...don't leave me..."  
  
  
  


_There's no descending now, I know that I'm just lying to myself,  
I need your help, so don't go away.  
Just give me one night, to help me make things right,  
Cause I don't believe that you wanna leave, end it this way.  
Before you go tomorrow, just love me today.  
Whisper you'll stay with me, tread softly as you walk away.  
  
  
  
****_NOTE: Hum ... there goes that chapter. Does that help any uncleared parts of my story? Well, sorry that took awhile, I'll get the next chapter up soon Kay Kay! thanks for your reviews!


	15. Butterfly

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**Only half way sung, you're the knot that becomes undone.  
Dressed as darkest night, The flight of a stringless Kite.  
  
  


Spike sat in the quietness of the room, as his eyes fixed straight ahead. He didn't know what to think anymore, he wasn't even sure he had a mind to think, a mind to tell him exactly what it was he had pulled himself into and wasn't able to pull himself back out. That was so typical of Spike, he always had never actually think things thoroughly through before he managed to open his mouth and speak what he _should _have regretted.  
His brown eyes reluctantly turned to the sleeping body beside him. She was so peaceful, yet when she were awake, it could have been a whole different story. Faye slowly murmured something as she slept, the clean, white sheets entangled around her slim body. What's she dreaming about? Spike questioned himself, as his eyes vividly gazed upon her round face.  
He stared at the woman, for what seemed an eternity, as her breathing startled him. Spike turned away, as he let out a breath, reaching for his pack of cigarettes that somehow managed to fall out of his pant pocket. He slowly brought one to his lips, as he lit it solemnly, not sure of what to think anymore.  
Spike took a long drag, as his hand rested upon his knee. His eyes fell upon his clothes, as he grabbed the edge of the sheets to cover his body. He slowly leaned over and grabbed his pant and boxer and quickly pulled it on. Spike let out a long breath, as he placed the unfinished cigarette onto an ash tray, and abruptly stood up, stealing a glance at the undisturbed Faye.  
He turned towards the bathroom, as he solemnly shut the door behind him. There was a long pause, before her emerald eyes slowly opened, realizing everything that had happend. She hesitated, as her violet locks scattered about the white pillow beneath her head. Faye slowly sat up, as she brought the sheets over her thin body. Her eyes closed abruptly as the sun of the shower turned on.  
What was I thinking? she kept asking herself, as she sat in the quietness that swallowed her. She wanted to kill herself into believing that what she had done was extremely wrong. Why was it that Faye never had the slight idea of how Spike felt. He didn't love her. He never even spoke those 3 little words that she had longed to hear. And yet, she was dumfounded enough to confuse need with love.  
He said he needed her, not love her. Faye's eyes slowly opened, as she felt herself grow weak and tried hard to hold back the tears that were abound to come. She didn't know what to think, what was she going to do in the first place? It seemed like forever, when she finally heard the sound of the shower turning off.  
She slowly pressed her head back onto the backboard, as the bathroom door slipped open, relatively. There was a long pause, as Faye felt her heart beating ever so loudly in her chest. Spike slowly stepped out soon after, as he pulled on his yellow collared shirt, and threw his jacket reluctantly over one shoulder.  
The green haired man slowly strode over towards the door, about ready to open it, when his eyes gazed over one shoulder, to realize that Faye had somehow awoken. There was a pause of quietness, as he stared at the woman's disheveled features, hoping that it hadn't turned out the way it did. His hands slipped off of the door knob, as he licked his lips, searching so hard for the words to say.  
"Go ahead," Faye uttered, her voice fragile, as her hair covered the side of her face, "You were gonna leave anyway, right?"  
Spike let out a breath, as his gaze fell to the floor, "It's not like that."  
"Then what's it like, Spike?" the woman uttered, her eyes turned to him. There was a long pause, as they gazed upon eachother. "...Just leave...." Spike hesitated, as he stared at the woman, without another word. He took in a breath, as his eyes fell to the floor, and he abruptly turned the knob and headed out of the door. And for once, hoped that he was out of her life...or not.  
  
  
  
Spike let out a long sigh, as he entered the rec. room, noticing Jet sitting on the yellow couch, his eyes fixated onto his bonsai tree, that took him extremely long to get as far as he did. Jet slowly gazed up as he noticed Spike standing by the hallway.  
"How long have you been here?" the tall man questioned his friend reluctantly.  
"For a while," Jet replied, his eyes turned away, "Why so straight forward, Spike? Somethin' botherin' ya?" The green haired man flashed his friend a nervous smile, as he took a seat beside him.  
"Could be...," he uttered, his head rested back. Spike stared up at the fan just above the ceiling as his thought scrambled about. "It's Faye...."  
"Don't tell me...," Jet murmured, concentrated ever so hard, "Just don't." Spike slowly sat up, exasperated, as he placed his elbows to his knees, leaning over.  
"But...," he began, completely ignoring Jet's comment, "It's just that...."  
"It's too obvious, Spike," Jet finally replied, after a long while, "Well, I've got one advice for you....have you ever heard the saying---"  
"Nah," Spike began letting out a short laughter, "don't even start with that."  
"Do you wanna know or what?" Jet muttered, partially thinking upon his bonsai. Then, he slowly began, "'When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on.' That's all you gotta think about."  
Spike let out a breath, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
Jet sighed, "Think about it, Spike. Maybe that'll get you out of those situations that you so much are attracted to." Spike let out a long sigh, as he sat back, abruptly, his mind stirring about as to what Jet had really meant.   
He gave that to him, often, always acting like the eldest figure. But it was true, Jet _was_ the glue that held them together. If it weren't for him, the Bebop would have been corrupted a long time ago. Spike sat back, thinking that he should have taken Jet's advice for once. It was hard enough, that he brought the matters up to that point. And one advice couldn't kill anything....  
  
  
  
Faye's emerald eyes gazed about the open filed as she let out a longish sigh. She stared out into the open, it was so clear, that in the horizon, the bright blue skies touched the green grass. Her eyes slowly fell the ground, reluctantly, as she felt herself grow cold from the gentle breeze that constantly surpassed her.  
A smile fell upon her lips, as her arms crossed her chest, slowly. A thought entering her mind. If he ever could love her the way he loved Julia, everything would have been okay. It would have been like that happy ending that Faye longed for, that she needed more than anything. How much can a woman go through? Faye questioned herself, as she thought about the circumstances that happened eventually.  
Her eyes quickly gazed up, as a familiar voice followed behind her, "Takin' in the scenery?"  
Faye smiled, falsely, as she let out a long breath, "Does it bother you?"  
"Hardly," Spike uttered, as he stepped up beside the young woman, simply, his eyes pierced straight forward.  
"What is it?" Faye questioned, wanting to know his sole purpose.   
A smile fell upon the man's face, as his hands were dug deep into his pant pocket, "Ever wonder why butterflies are the way they are?"   
"Why are you talkin' about butterflies? What do they have to do with me?" Faye questioned, annoyed. Her emerald eyes slowly turned upon two butterflies that flew about the empty green field.  
"There was someone, that said the butterfly is the symbol of beauty, fertility, fragility and change," Spike began, a positive smile upon his thin lips, "It's like a person you could say....a person that's thought of one way, but appears completely different soon after. She comes out of the shell, and is accepted as the beauty she is....butterflies lead two lives...one on earth and one in the sky. If the thing can't last that long...the more beautiful it comes to be."   
There was a slight pause, as Spike's eyes turned to Faye. She stared up at the man, feeling a bit infatuated by the words that escaped him. But it made the woman wonder, like anyone else...  
"Didd you get that out of a book?" Faye questioned, quite frankly. Her eyes quickly turned away, as she stood annoyed by his company. That in which that she didn't want to be.  
"No," Spike uttered, playing along, "I'm just sayin'...It's kinda like livin' a dream, you can't even figure out what's real anymore."  
Faye paused, her eyes glanced downward, "It's real. I never had been dreaming...never."  
"It's like sayin' if you were a man dreamin' you were a butterfly, or a sleeping butterfly dreaming you're a man...," Spike uttered, staring up at the bright blue skies just above. He let out a breath, as his brown eyes gazed solemnly to Faye.  
The woman paused, as she thought back to so many things. "Maybe," she began, her voice soft, "It's better not to wake up from that dream."  
"But I already have...," Spike uttered, his eyes pierced upon her, "Its just I'm still stuck in reality....I wish I could tell you to just forget---"  
"I've made many mistakes in my life, Spike," Faye uttered, abruptly, "But no mistake would ever measure up to what happened last night..." She felt the tears burn within her eyes, as she gazed away, slowly, whimpering softly, "I've slept with only two guys...one, I didn't wanna give a shit about...and the other...." her eyes slowly turned to him, as the hot tears streamed down her face, "Is you."  
Spike paused, as the two stood in the quietness that overcame them. He let her words sink in, as she abruptly stared back at him, hurt fllled within her deep emerald eyes. The hurt that he had caused, and regretted the fact that he couldn't resolve it. She remind him so much of that butterfly. Something so delicate that was easily broken soon after.  
  
  
  


_  
The very vision, the mirage woman,  
you're air in the palm of my hand,  
you're like catching the day's sunset,  
o rain that's never wet.  
You're a butterfly in the mind,  
you're a butterfly before my eyes,  
you're a butterfly a trick of time.  
  
  
  
****_Note: well, there it is for now. I'll continue soon thanks.


	16. No Reply

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**Like the perfect ending  
  It's won't be too long  
  Til everything I've ruined has seen me gone  
  In time, I pray you'll forgive  
  Now you know the man I am  
  Can you forgive me?  
  
  


His brown eyes gazed solemnly outside the window, of his room, as he let out a long sigh. The space that floated about him, seem to stir a thought in his mind. His hands slowly ran through his green hair, as thoughts scattered about. Spike hated that, never did it happen to him the way it did this time around. Every time, he found time alone, the woman's name would never escape his mind. Her eyes that he cautiously remembered, he had practically memorized her whole features.  
Spike let out a breath, as his eyes turned away, and fell onto a pack of half used up cigarettes. 'You really should give up on smoking,' she would always tell him. Yet, she did it herself. All right, so it wasn't as much as Spike longed for it. It was nearly his life, his need. He paused, as he quickly turned away, not knowing of what else to think or do. He sat over the thought of what he had said to himself earlier that day.  
Was he truly positive that he didn't want to step back into Faye's life? He didn't want to think as much, part of him hated the things he came to do. Had he really changed all that much? Spike let out a laughter, of course, he had changed. He would have never....fallen for Faye, if he didn't.  
  
  


_ I fall...  
  Like the sands of time  
  Like some broken rhyme  
  At feet no longer there  
  
  
_

Faye paused, as she sat her back against the headboard, her eyes set on the white sheets. It was so cold, that she suddenly began to feel numb, as if a part of her was frozen. Frozen like her feelings. It was typical of Spike. But at times, Faye questioned what brought him to his doings. Perhaps, he saw her somewhere, not in his past, but in his future. With eyes, that she longed so much to be seen through.  
So things never made much sense to Spike. He just never let it come to be, although at times he regretted it. Part of him just wanted to be there with her, no matter what it meant, no matter how he said it. He wanted more than anything to tell her...to just let her know. But if he never came to doing that, they wouldn't be able to go through with a thing....Faye would never know.  
  
  
  


_If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel  
  I would  
  You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be  
  For that, I say thank you  
  This was my life  
  It never made much sense to me  
  
  
  
_

He wasn't sure of what he had to do, to say at the least. The words that would come out gracefully, it didn't matter. As long as he didn't hurt her again for the millionth time. He needed that, he needed to watch her be that same old Faye that he really admired. Although, those times he never acted as though he appreciated her company. Appreciated the Faye inside of that woman that seemed so cold-hearted, so different.  
Spike hesitated, as his eyes gazed towards the open doorway down towards the corridor, he pondered what Faye was doing. If she ever had him in her mind, right then and there. Like he for her. He knew well the mistakes he made, too many in one lifetime perhaps. But things change, people change....and feelings change.   
He didn't want to recognize those feelings, he had to admit. He wasn't even sure if he were the real Spike, of long ago. He wanted to drop everything, get on with his life. But it was no use, she was just another fallen angel. He knew the woman, and she wasn't just like any other. An angel that he managed to have a heart for. An angel that was perhaps falling far from grasp...  
  
  
  


_With every lie that I lived  
  Part of me would fade  
  Into this empty shadow I've become  
  And now I feel so numb  
  I no longer know myself  
  But I still know you  
  
  
  
_

Faye's head screamed to her, as she sat in the quietness of her room. What more did the World want from a helpless woman like she? She wasn't able to return anything, so many circumstances that evolved around her, that she was left with nothing. Not even a slight idea, that it hurt her. How she kept to herself, as she called to him. Wanting the man to show the affection she needed. Even a little word would make her satisfied.  
  
  
  


 _ I call   
  And there's no reply  
  Like some phantom cry  
  On ears too far away  
  
  
  
_

He wasn't sure if she thought about him the way he did of her anymore. He wasn't even able to answer his own damn questions, that it bothered him. Spike slowly closed his eyes, as he laid himself down on the bed thinking. But not knowing, that somewhere, someone else was doing the exact same thing.  
She thought back to all the times they had together, even if it weren't so pleasing. He was always there, he stood up for her when she most needed. He was that man that had her back through it all. He saved her, when she called to him. But why now? Was her cries so hoarse, that he weren't able to hear them?  
  
  
_  
_

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by  
  The only thing I see is you  
  For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side  
  I say thank you  
  Here lies my life  
  It never felt that real to me  
  
  
  


Was he just playing dumb? Or did Spike really not need her? Faye didn't care. She wouldn't care. She would just have it all out, but to end it this way...she never had the heart for.  
  
  
  


_ You'll always mean so much to me  
  And there's no reply  
  And there's no reply  
  You'll never know how much you mean to me  
  
  
  
_

Spike let out a breath, as he abruptly sat up. No, he kept telling himself. He wouldn't go through with it. Sure, she meant a lot to him. But perhaps it was only pity upon himself for regretting the facts. The real facts, that bugged him more than anything. He knew well, but kept telling himself the opposite, hoping unsaid words would eventually die down, without even escaping his lips. It was much harder than he thought, he knew how she felt, but it weren't for certain.  
He quickly walked towards the door, as he paused, glancing over to her room. He would have to get it out someway or the other. And if it meant losing everything he ever wanted, he was for certain, that that was how it would have to be.  
  
  


_  For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side  
  I say thank you. You in my life  
  It all meant so much more to me.  
  
  
  
****_NOTE: Well.. that's another chapter. I made it kinda like a songficcy ya know. Hope you don't mind. That song is owned by Cowboy Bebop, its titled 'No Reply.' I found it really relating to my story, so here it is heheh.. Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Your Letter

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**I saw a letter lying on the floor, I couldn't help, but look inside...  
Thought it was something that you must have left...left there for me to find....  
All your words were on that page, all my dreams came true that day...I found your letter.  
  
  


Spike let out a long sigh, as he stepped up to her doorway. It was open slightly, and his brown eyes slowly peeked in, imagining seeing the woman prompt solemnly by her bedside. But to his surprise, the bed was neatly made, which came naturally at times, but weren't at others. He slowly pushed his way in, as he glanced around the empty room.  
It looked lonely, almost, Spike thought solemnly, as he stepped in. He stopped short, as he glanced down to a folded sheet of crimson red paper placed abruptly on the hard floor. There was a slight hesitation, as he glanced around yet again, to see if Faye would have shone up somewhere.  
He slowly leaned over, as he brought the paper into his hands, and solemnly unfolded it. Spike turned around, startled as he noticed Faye standing right behind him.  
"What are you doin?!?" she scold, as she quickly grabbed onto the sheet he held in his hand. He quickly struggled away from the angered woman, as he stumbled back, holding it up high above his head. To the point where Faye couldn't have possibly reached it. She let out a loud screech, as she charged at him, her eyes compressed.  
Spike let out a laughter, as she pulled away, "What's your problem, Faye?"  
The woman breathed heavily, as her emerald gaze pierced onto him, "Give it back to me..." her hand solemnly reached out, as he stared back at her blankly. "And what the hell are you doin' in here anyways?"  
"You don't needa bite my damn head off, Faye," Spike remarked, lowering the letter. He smiled slightly, as he slowly began to flatten out the paper. Faye quickly tried to snatch it from the tall man, reluctantly, as he pulled it away for the second time.  
"Give it back!" she shouted out, her eyes seeming to let off a glimmer of wetness.  
"What are you talkin' about?" Spike retorted, his gaze fixed, as he brought the letter to his face, "It has my name on it. So you'd know who it rightfully belongs to." Faye stared at the man, exasperated, as she breathed heavily, her eyes seeming to dwell tears. Spike gazed at her blankly, confused as to why she needed it back so.  
"Lets see...," the young man uttered, as a mocking expression fell upon his face. He slowly held out the paper at a good level, as his eyes kept glancing back up at the woman who seemed as thought she were ready to break down in tears. He hesitated, as he quietly read the letter to himself, a bit startled more than confused.  
  
  
_Dear Spike,  
  
I know this may sound dumb to you. But I just had to get it out some way or the other...so things had to end up this way. I don't want you to think too badly of me, and I wouldn't want you to laugh at me. You really wouldn't know how hard it is to get in these few lines. It's harder for me then it should ever be for a person like you.   
I keep having doubts, although I know for a fact that its nearly the truth. I love you, Spike...What I realized now hurts me more than anything. I always did, ever since you stepped back into my life. Sounds funny doesn't it? I wanted so much to tell you, I just never found the words to say. I never ever thought that I could feel that way for you...but I only, all I wanted was for you to feel the same.  
I keep thinking back to everything....to be with you is all I really needed. Yeah, I guess it's true what you said about the other night, you know about me growing into a woman...but its not just me...I wanted us to grow. So, you say you dream things...and say "Why not?" Maybe you always had lived int the real World. Friendship is untimely....is love also?  
Even, if I'm not around when you get to this...if I'm not. Just answer this one question....Could I ever be your Fallen Angel?  
_

-Faye  
  
  


There was a pause, as Spike let the words seep in. What the hell was going on? He'd often questioned himself, when he found the thoughts to scurry about. His eyes slowly glanced up at the woman, as he noticed her emerald gaze slowly turned away from his, hurt filled her eyes. So many thoughts streamed through the man's mind, as he stumbled upon the right way to say it.  
Spike hesitated, as he soullessly uttered, "...Faye....I'm---"  
"No," the woman remarked, suddenly, "Don't say anything...Go ahead...laugh at me all you want. Funny, isn't it?" She shrugged, as her arms crossed her chest, her eyes avoiding his, "Just don't say anything...I didn't wanna give it to you....I wanted to burn it. That way you'd never know, and you wouldn't think of me as you do right now."  
"And what am I thinkin'?" Spike uttered, retorting.   
"I don't wanna know...," the woman replied, simply, " I don't even wanna care. Well...just to tell you something that would make you feel better. You won't have to deal with me for long, Spike." There was a slight pause, as the woman forced a smile, surpressing her whimpers, as the cold tears streamed down her face, leaving their trails, "I finally am able to manage by myself....and for once in my life, I'm proud of it. I'm proud of being the Faye that I ever wanted to be."  
She hesitated, as she quickly glanced away, "Just tell me that you feel the same way, and I'll be happy. Just tell me that...."  
Spike paused, as he stared at the dissembled girl, her eyes continuously avoiding his own. He turned away, letting out a breath, as his eyes became tensed. He shook his head, as he thought back to the words that she previously said. 'that's all, Faye?' Spike thought, solemnly. He wanted to tell her, tell her the words that he somehow managed to practice, the things that she needed to know...But he stopped short, as he hesitated.  
While his lips said opposite, "...Good luck, Faye."  
  
  
  


_I guess it just never occurred to me, that you could feel the way I feel.   
You kept the sweetest secret from my heart, you kept those feelings hidden.  
All your words were on that page, all my dreams came true that day...I found your letter.  
It said you loved me, but you didn't know the words to say,  
It said you never knew that you could feel this way,  
It said you only wish someday, that I would feel the same.  
Inside your letter....  
  
  
  
****_Note: Well, that was kinda short, eh? Sorry about that..But I'll continue ASAP! Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Understand

**If I Were Your Fallen Angel  
_  
_**Now, Baby understand that I forgive you, and I ain't gonna forget.   
They say two wrongs don't make a right, I'll make it right,  
So If I'm wrong, I ain't tryin' to fight,  
So, I won't leave, maybe I'll just stay, Promise me that you'll do the same.  
  
  
  


_Easy as that_, Spike thought solemnly his hands against his forehead. The man hesitated, for all that, he hesitated for hours. To someone like Faye, she would have told him he was a procrastinator, in which he realized he was. He had nearly a lifetime to tell her how he truly felt. Even if it didn't exactly take a lifetime for him to fall in love with the woman known as Faye Valentine.  
Spike slowly glanced up, as his eyes adjusted to the doorway. Only realizing Jet standing about, staring back in at the man. He paused, as he quickly turned away, not a word ever wanting to escape his sealed lips.  
Jet crossed his arms solely over his chest, as he took in a quick breath, "How many times have you let things pass you by, Spike? Let me guess, its the kind of things you like..."  
The green haired man paused, as he slowly stood up, sighing almost too loudly, "Where? Where am I gonna find her, Jet? It's way too late for all that...."  
"Why are you always with that smug attitude, Spike?" Jet uttered, most truthfully, "Right now, you could just drop everything, instead of standing there, afraid of what _you_ might think of yourself." There was a long hesitation and a silence that conquered more so than anything. Jet was right, Spike knew himself, although he wouldn't have told the man so.  
He was afraid of what he thought of himself. It was his pride, his feelings upon everything he sought that bothered him more than anything. And he just couldn't lead himself into believing that he had fallen in love with Faye. The woman that he ever had eyes for, after the one he claimed to only love in one life, Julia.  
Spike let out a breath, as his brown eyes slowly gaped out behind the tall man. Jet shrugged, a bit of a smile upon his face, "Its on you, buddy...." The young man paused, as he watched his comrade solely strode out of the room, something that came too natural. And something, that always left him thinking about what he had said.  
  
  
  
A word came to his mind, he had so much as to remember a certain place she had mentioned. Mars...she wanted to go to Mars. But how the hell was one person supposed to find someone in a planet that ever lasted so big. Spike ran his hands through his green hair roughly, as he grew frustrated. He didn't realize how long he had been sitting around the empty train station.  
Right, he thought, Like she would have come to a station, when she had her RedTail lying around. Spike slowly leaned back against the bench, as he noticed nothing but the cool air that circled around him. There he was again. A point in his life. A point where he would sit and regret his actions. Although, at times it came easily, while at others, it pained him to even think.  
He slowly stood up, as he simply dug his hands into the pocket of his pants, a usual habit. The man slowly turned his head over one shoulder, as he gazed at the moving trains. Maybe, all he wanted to believe was that Faye would have been there. So he brought himself into coming to a place like that. _Some happy ending_, Spike laughed off, as he simply strode down the long walkway and headed towards his star ship.  
  
  
  
He sat solemnly in the long corridor, a half burnt out cig placed in between his thin lips. Spike blew out a long puff of smoke, as he leaned back touching the cold walls. He let out a breath, as he gaped quietly at the metal wall before him. He didn't think of it much, mostly trying to not think of it. Or anything at that fact. He knew Jet hadn't bothered with him, since he seemed so spaced out. Lost, perhaps.  
Spike licked his lips as he solemnly took another drag. He was nearly arguing with himself although it hadn't seemed like it. Part of him wanted to drop everything. Convincing himself, that she would have left either way. She would have left like she wanted to. And he shouldn't have bothered to care none at all.  
"Bitchy woman...," Spike mumbled, as he let out another puff of smoke escape his lips. He slowly leaned one hand over his knee, as he stared up at the ceiling. It made him wonder, how far the girl had got at this hour. He didn't even understand why he was sitting in that same place, that would have brought back so much memories of Faye.  
That was possibly the last time he had ever gotten to see her. He had walked out on her, without a slight thought, except for Julia. Spike didn't even know if that was considered foolish or selfish. He quickly rubbed his face, as he tossed the burnt out cig to the floor, leaning his head back.  
"Brings back memories," a voice uttered. A voice that Spike recognized so well, the voice that he longed to hear. The young man slowly sat up, as his eyes gazed to his right, noticing Faye standing in the middle of the long corridor, two bags dangled in her hands, as her emerald eyes gazed back at him.  
Spike let out a short laugh, as he stared back at her, "This time you walked out on me."  
The young woman sighed, as she bit her bottom lip, "I walked out on you...but I came back. Not 6 months after, making you believe that I died off somewhere."  
Spike paused, as he solemnly stood up, again, shoving his hands into his pockets, his head cocked to a side, "I was wrong to do that...." Faye held her position, as she gazed back at the man, trying to make out whether that was a question or a statement.  
"I didn't say you were wrong...," she remarked, solemnly.  
Spike smiled, turning his eyes from her for a brief second, "Nothing's a fact, Faye. How do you even know if its real?"  
"You tell me...," the woman retorted, "Is it real?" There was a long silence that fell over the two, as they stood staring back at one another. "Someone once told me....that butterflies are the symbol of beauty, fertility, fragility and change...Am I that butterfly you speak of?"  
Spike paused, as his eyes stared back into her own, "An Angel perhaps....an Angel that fell from Heaven and....." He let out a long breath, "And, stole my heart."  
A smile slowly crept upon Faye's crimson lips, as she let out a soft laughter, "Is that suppose to be a line?" she uttered, sarcastically.  
"And told me I could love again," Spike finished, with a smile upon his face.  
Faye paused, her eyes glancing downward, "You already have an Angel..." There was a long silence, as her emerald gaze fell upon his yet again, "Would you love me if I were your Fallen Angel?"  
"No," Spike uttered, causing the woman's attention back up at him, "_You're_ my Angel.....and I'm not gonna say its about time I realized that, and I'm not gonna say I never loved Julia....Cuz, you know I'd be lying...I'm not gonna do that to you, Faye. And you ask me if it's real....Julia's a dream that I always saw through my eyes...She was the woman that I loved. I woke up from that dream, Faye. Dream or not, this is where we stand. I love that other side of you that just wants to be accepted...be loved."  
Faye smiled, slowly, as she stared back at the young man, quiet, "Is this where you take me into your arms?" Spike smiled, as he slowly walked up to her, and stopped short. His hands slowly brushed the strands of hair from her face, as he studied her features.  
"I never thought you'd wake up, Spike," Faye began, "I'll admit I was scared. All I ever wanted before you left, all I said I wanted was that all of us could live happily together on the Bebop...But I was selfish...What I really wanted was for you to tell me that you could love me...even if I always came second." She held back, as she felt herself grow weak. "Please...please tell me this isn't a dream..."  
Spike smiled, as he slowly cupped her face in his hands, "It's not...I need you Faye." His voice slowly came to a whisper, as his lips spoke inches from her own, "I love you." He stopped, as a finger came to his lips.  
Faye smiled, shortly, "I'm goin' to ask you a question...it's a good one, so I want you to think about it...I wouldn't be caught dead, askin' these questions if I didn't think much about it...." She took in a deep breath, and continued, "When you love someone....I mean really, really love someone. But you just cant seem to get it together...When do you get to the point when enough is enough?"  
Spike paused, as he stared back into her eyes, "...Never."  
"...Really?" Faye uttered, her voice a near whisper.  
The man smiled, as he gently pressed his forehead against her own, "Really, really." Faye let out a soft laughter, as she felt his lips press up against hers, and he willingly took her into his arms. It seemed forever, until the man slowly pulled away, a hidden smile in his eyes.  
The two slowly turned towards the rec. room. When they noticed Jet, Ed and Ein staring back at them. Spike slowly stood up straight, turning his body towards them.  
"Well, well," Jet began, a smile upon his lips, "Seems you two worked things out."  
"Yeah!" Ed shouted out, jumping happily, as she stared back at Spike and Faye with their arms encircled around one another.  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Spike," the bald man replied, nearly laughing, "Not one with words, eh?" Spike slowly glanced down at Faye, as she stared up at him, a bright smile, that he hadn't seen in so long. This time things were real. He was finally able to let his past go, for once and find something else he could call his own. Something that far surpassed any great feeling a man could have ever felt.  
Faye suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as she pulled him into a long kiss, not ashamed of the people standing there. And she held onto him, as she could hear his whispers to her, his whispers that came from his heart. The words that she had longed to hear. Perhaps the truth about fairy tales were that there was a happy ending. And it was never that far away.  
Ed sighed, glancing at Jet and Spike, "Men such hopeless romantics."  
  
  
  


**Note: Awww! That was it. IT ended badly? Still concerned? I'm sorry. I just had this story goin for so long, that I had no where else to go with it. Although, this chapter was how I had planned it. Well..thanks for sticking with me and my story for so long. And if you didn't like how I ended it...I'm sorry....Thanks anyways!**


	19. Angel From Above

**Angel From Above  
  
**_I'd give anything for love, just to be with you,  
And, Girl, I swear, I'll never change the way you are,  
Cuz, I will be there, I will be there for you,  
Forever more.  
  
I wanna share my life, it's only right, that you be mine,  
Cuz you are my Angel from above, Girl,  
Angel from above,  
And you, make the World go round with love, Girl,  
You are my Angel from above.  
  
And every time, I close my eyes,  
I thank the Lord that I got you, And Girl I swear,  
I'll never change, you're my dream come true.  
Cuz I will be there, I will be there for you,  
Forever more.  
  
I wanna share my life, it's only right, that you be mine,  
Cuz you are my Angel from above, Girl,  
Angel from above,  
And you, make the World go round with love, Girl,  
You are my Angel from above.  
  
  
-You know I want you baby, You know I need you...and you know that I love you. Just say it.   
Am I giving enough? Is it all it should be? And wen it gets rough, will you still stay with me?  
So afraid to come close, and maybe too soon...And maybe too much for you to consume...  
And I wanna know if I can live inside your World, And I wanna know if I can give it you, Girl.  
You know that I wanna say it. Tell you that I love you.-  
  
  
_

THANKS FOR STICKIN' AROUND  
**See You Space Cowboy...**


End file.
